


The Midnight Hunt is Ours

by megsblackfire



Series: Reaping Dragons [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Genderbending, Reaper is a powerhouse, Reaper isn't bothering correcting anyone about her gender, Smut, Soldier is getting too old for this, mentions of original characters - Freeform, playful banter, visually impaired Solider: 76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: It has been two years since Zurich. Solider: 76 has been looking for answers and finally put his boots on American soil. But the country isn't what he remembers it to be and he is brought face-to-face with people that want anyone with any sort of enhancements gone.When Reaper saves him, he isn't sure what to think. The mercenary is dangerous and happily kills anyone that gets in their way, particularly ex-Overwatch agents. But he can't turn down an offer to get more information on what bought Overwatch to its knees. But why does something about Reaper seem so familiar? He doesn't know this mercenary and yet they seem to fall into place around each other with ease.Reaper needs information and who better to help her track it down than the morally-gray vigilante known as Soldier: 76? He's smart, resourceful, and an amazing conversationalist. It beats having to listen to her own twisted and broken thoughts. She certainly wouldn't mind a friend in this dangerous game they were playing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part two everyone! And it focuses exclusively on Solider: 76 and Reaper. No Hanzo or Jesse here.
> 
> And yes, this is a genderbending fic. If you don't like that, the back button is at the top of your browser.

Soldier: 76 heard his shoulder shatter as he was slammed into the wall. He resisted the urge to grab the injured arm, keeping his attention on the men advancing towards him. Coming to Atlanta had been a bad idea; he hadn’t realized how much the anti-omnic sentiments were preached here. Anyone with suspected augments were beaten bloody just for existing. His visor had made him a prime target; he wasn’t in the city for two days before the thugs had tracked him down to his hovel of a shelter, dragged him out into the streets in the middle of the night, and proceeded to make an example of him.

He spat out a mouthful of blood as he lifted the bottom of his facemask. He ran a tongue over his teeth, feeling for any loses, before he snapped the facemask back into place. He snorted at the thugs, ready to keep fighting. He wasn’t down and out just yet.

“That all you got?” he demanded.

The thugs laughed and slapped each other’s shoulders. They thought he was beaten; they didn’t know how well this old soldier could still fight. He snarled and charged, driving his broken shoulder into the chest of the closest thug. It was already broken; what more damage could be done to it? He knocked the thug to the ground and buried his fist three times into his meaty face. A baseball bat cracked against his head, sending him sprawling against the ground.

Stars danced in front of his eyes as he tried to get to his hands and knees. Blood trickled down his neck; was that from his face or from a new wound somewhere in his hairline? He’d worry about that later when he took stock of his injuries. A boot kicked hard into his stomach and he whined in pain as he tried to curl in on himself.

“Not so tough now, are ya?” one of the thugs snarled. “Disgusting, omnic-wannabe!”

“Must feel so tough,” 76 growled as he tried to roll to his knees again, “attacking a man that needs a visor to see.”

The bat cracked across his head and he dropped to the ground. His visor spat static across his field of vision, blurring everything into a mess of ugly red shapes. He coughed and wrapped an arm around his chest, struggling to keep his cracked ribs in place. He was dead. He was so dead.

“If you don’t like a man that has a visor,” a cold, metallic voice growled from all around them, “you’re going to hate me.”

76 lifted his head and squinted at the figure that materialized from the shadows. He saw a hooded head cock slowly to the side before they lunged at the closest thug. Blood splattered against the bone-white owl mask as the thug’s throat split wide open. Gleaming claws flashed in the street light as the thug fell to the ground clawing at his throat. The figure spun, ducked under the bat aimed for their head and produced a handgun from under their coat.

The thug tensed a second before the bullet tore through their torso. They dropped dead to the ground. The figure spun the gun in their hand before straightening from their crouch. They gave the 76 a curious look before they walked over to the already downed thug. 76 frowned as he watched them. He thought he saw something white leaving the body, but his visor was cracked and spitting static. He couldn’t be certain.

“What made you think that coming to a place like Atlanta was a good idea?” the hooded figure asked.

76 felt claws digging into the material of his jacket and hoist him slowly to his feet. He accepted the strong body against his, leaning on the stranger as he was helped back up towards his not-so-safe safehouse.

“Didn’t realize the anti-omnic sentiments had gotten this bad,” he growled. “Key should be….”

“The door’s been ripped off of its hinges; don’t think I have to worry about a key,” the hooded figure chuckled as he stepped over the threshold into the safehouse. “Love what you did to the place. It looks worse than my hovels.”

“Shut up,” 76 snapped.

“Grumpy,” the figure clicked their tongue before helping him onto his bed. “Here,” he felt one of his canisters get removed from his arm and groaned as the warm pulse of a biotic field encircled him, “that should help get that arm back into better shape and seal up those cracked ribs. Where’s your food kept?”

“Cabinet,” 76 growled.

“There’s like fifty of them,” the figure whined.

“Furthest one from the door,” 76 chuckled in spite of himself.

He heard the click of a door opening before the figure let out a long groan. “You are such a bachelor,” they huffed. “Canned beans, really?”

“Non-perishable food is easier to deal with,” 76 shook his head.

That was basic fugitive knowledge. You didn’t keep perishable food on you. That was a good way to die of food poisoning. Cans were a pain in the ass to haul around, but at least the food was almost always edible.

“Evidently,” the figure snorted. “But most people get a variety and not all the same type. How are you not sick of brown sugar by now?”

He heard the sound of metal being punctured before the old stove stuttered to life. “Careful; half the elements don’t work,” he warned.

“Thank you for telling me that after I started the damn thing,” the figure groaned. “Fucking hell, does anything work in these old safehouses?”

76 shook his head as he heard the snap of dials being turned on. “Back left works best,” he said.

He smelt cooking beans and inhaled deeply. The figure could say whatever he liked; there was nothing better than beans when you were on the run. He heard the figure whistling and cocked his head slowly to the side. He thought he recognized the song, but they kept breaking the tune to drum it out with their fingers.

“You have been doing dishes, right?” the figure asked.

“What are you, my mother?” 76 demanded.

“Considering how I had to come in and save your ass, I’m starting to think I am,” the figure let out a sigh.

Soldier: 76 dozed off for a few minutes and woke with a start when he felt something warm bump against his hands. He looked down in surprise and wrapped his hands thankfully around the bowlful of beans that the figure had pushed into his hands.

“Thank you,” he said as he slowly sat up.

“How’s the shoulder?” the figure asked as they leaned back.

76 shifted his damaged shoulder and winced. “Not as bad as it was,” he said. “Your concern is…questionable.”

The figure chuckled as they dropped into a chair. They folded their arms over their chest and shifted slowly. That might have been a roll of hips, but his vision was too static laced for him to see properly.

“I need you alive,” they said. “Sort of throws a damper on my plans if you die on me.”

“And what makes you think I will work for you?” 76 growled.

“With me, not for me,” the figure shook their head. “Eat.”

“Not while you’re watching,” 76 glared.

“What are you, a girl?” the figure rolled their head back onto their neck. “Fine. Someone has to do your dishes anyways. Bachelors are disgusting.”

They got to their feet and brushed past him. 76 waited until the sink was running before he pulled his mask off. He closed his eyes as he began to eat, not wanting to watch a world of shadows and shapes. He swallowed each hot mouthful gratefully, listening to the sound of running water and someone scrubbing pots and pans clean.

“You know, these would be easier to clean if you soaked them,” the figure called. “Were you too special in your last life to do dishes or something?”

“I had no intention of doing dishes if I wasn’t going to stick around for more than a few days,” 76 called back.

“So you’d rather attract attention by leaving a horrendous stench in your wake,” the figure snorted.

“I would have been…,” he started to growl.

“You would have been dead,” the figure said before something bounced off of 76’s head. “Their cellphone, by the way. Thought you’d love the message.”

“Is it on the screen?” 76 asked.

“Um, no?” the figure said slowly. “Why?”

“My visor’s damaged; can’t see without it,” he snorted.

There was silence before the figure pulled the plug in the sink and let the water drain out. “You’re more fucked up than I thought,” he said. “The message is about an enhanced human living in a shithole of an apartment that was quarantined years ago. You aren’t very good at this whole stealth thing.”

76 growled before he pulled his visor on quickly. “And you’re so much better at it,” he snapped as he held up the empty bowl. “You just left three bodies out in the street.”

“They can’t trace it back to me,” the figure said as they sat down and set the empty bowl on the ground. “Now that you’re all fed, we can talk properly.”

“There is nothing to discuss; I am grateful for the assistance, but I am uninterested in anything you have to offer, Talon.”

“I’m not here on behalf of Talon, Soldier,” the figure shook their head. “This is my own personal interest. You’re looking for answers as to what brought Overwatch to its knees. I’m looking for justice for those harmed by moles in Overwatch. We have a mutual interest.”

“And you think I would help someone on Talon’s payroll?” 76 demanded.

“You’ll notice I’m picky about the assignments I accept from them,” the figure yawned, patting at the front of the mask as if 76’s demand bored them. “I don’t do any of their stupid bombings or hostage taking.”

“That makes you such a likeable fellow,” 76 growled. “You still work for them; that makes you an accessory.”

The figure shook their head and slowly clapped their hands. “Wow, such a life-changing speech,” he sneered. “I have renounced my dark ways because you have made me see the light. Such an inspiration you are, Soldier.”

“What do you want, drama queen?” 76 snarled.

“You want answers; I have the financial means and contacts to get them,” the figure snorted. “Saves you constantly getting your ass kicked by thugs with reinforced baseball bats.”

“This was a freak accident,” 76 looked away.

“That’s going to become more frequent the further inland you go,” the figure said as they leaned forward. “You don’t have to associate yourself with Talon; they have nothing to do with this. This is my own personal project, one that I would like to help you with.”

“You’re killing Overwatch agents,” 76 growled. “I know what you’ve done; everyone with any contact with Overwatch knows what you’ve done.”

“Most of those agents were Talon spies,” the figure growled as they leaned forward. “They helped kill Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes. They were either in Zurich to detonate charges or helped to sabotage missions over the years. They weren’t innocent agents, my friend. They were the enemy.”

“And Talon just let you kill their agents?” 76 hissed.

“I’m good at covering my tracks,” the figure chuckled coldly before they pulled a handgun out from under their coat. “They’re looking for signature weapons, but they don’t realize half of what I am capable of. Trust me; they don’t have a fucking clue what I do in my off-time.”

76 looked down at his lap. “I need my visor repaired,” he said slowly.

“Done,” the figure waved a hand.

“You make it sound so simple,” he laughed. “Do you know what sort of tech this is?”

“One that can be picked up at any Overwatch safehouse in a major city,” the figure shrugged. “It’s a tactical visor; they’re a dime a dozen.”

“It’s specially made to….”

“You aren’t actually buying into that bullshit, are you?” the figure asked. 76 could just image the cocked eyebrow behind the mask. “Those tactical visors are used to enhance targeting functions and improve eyesight; any visor can do what this broken one does. They’re mass produced.”

76 did his best not to flinch at the implication that anyone could get their hands on a tactical visor. “We’ll see,” he said. “I’m going to regret this,” he added as he held his hand out. “Soldier: 76.”

“Reaper,” the figure said as he shook 76’s hand. “Get some rest; I’ll watch the door. We leave first thing in the morning for Newnan.”

“What’s in Newnan?” 76 frowned.

“An old Blackwatch safehouse that should have some information you’ll find useful,” Reaper said with a shrug as he got to his feet and walked over to stand by the door. “And where my next target is. Bastard used to give Blackwatch tips; I need to see where his loyalties really lay.”

76 narrowed his eyes. “Why do you care so much, Reaper?” he growled. “Overwatch was trying to take Talon out; why work with them?”

“I need money, unfortunately,” Reaper sighed as he leaned on the wall. “Most mercenary gigs don’t pay enough to get me the information I need. Informants of this nature don’t come cheap. And it gets me dirt on Talon that I can use when the time is right.”

“You think you can take down that organization on your own when Overwatch and Blackwatch couldn’t?” 76 demanded.

Reaper spread his hands wide. “I lost everything in Zurich when Talon blew up the Swiss Headquarters,” he said. “I have nothing to lose and everything to gain.”

“You’re a crazy son of a bitch,” 76 shook his head as he wiggled himself down on the bed. “But at least you’ll keep things interesting.”

He fell asleep to Reaper’s gentle chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Reaper waited until dawn before she went to wake Soldier: 76. “Come on, _El Anciano_ ,” she teased as she patted his cheek. “Rise and shine.”

“What did you call me?” he demanded as his broken visor brightened.

“Old man,” she shook her head. “Come on; we should get moving before anyone’s up and about.”

76 rolled himself out of bed and hissed. He gripped his right shoulder and kneaded his fingers into the meat. She watched him for a moment, contemplating offering her shoulder. She decided against it; he wouldn’t accept the help now that he wasn’t about to fall over dead. He got to his feet slowly and reached for his pulse rifle.

“We need a vehicle,” he growled.

“Way ahead of you,” she chuckled as she led the way out of the safehouse after 76 had grabbed his few belongings.

“Oh wonderful; you got a pedovan,” 76 groaned at the white, nondescript van sitting outside the building.

“You try finding something at this hour of the day,” she huffed before opening the passenger-side door. “Haul your ass in. I’m driving.”

76 glared at her but hauled himself up without complaint. Reaper climbed into the driver’s side and turned the car over. The hover feature activated immediately as she turned the van around on a dime before driving off down the road. Once they hit the interstate, she tapped in the destination and let the auto-pilot take over.

“You said that you lost everything in Zurich,” 76 said slowly after a long stretch of silence.

“My partner died in that explosion,” she said. “He was my life. Everything’s been gray since he passed away. I thought I’d saved him but…but I don’t think he was allowed to live.”

“I’m sorry,” 76 murmured. “We lost a lot of good soldiers in Zurich.”

“Too many,” Reaper agreed.

If she closed her eyes, she could still see Jack pacing back and forth in front of the fire that separated them. She could still see the building collapse on top of him, pressing his face too close to the flames. She could still see him lying on the medical bed covered in burns, lacerations, and broken bones that the doctors weren’t fixing. She still remembered the warmth of his smile as he stared blearily up at her in his drug-addled state, asking her how she had managed to heal him.

She hadn’t been able to heal anyone since. Part of her refused to; if she couldn’t save Jack, what was the point? Another part didn’t want anyone to look at her with the same awe in their eyes. She had lost the love of her life; everything was bitterly cold around her now, even the grateful smiles of the healed.

“My life ended in Zurich,” 76 said softly. “I was a fool.”

“You’re looking for answers now, Soldier,” she shrugged. “Use your second chance where others cannot.”

Soldier: 76 let out a soft snort. “Don’t get sentimental,” he warned.

“I won’t, asshole,” she laughed.

She leaned her head back on the headrest and watched the highway rush past. They lapsed into a comfortable silence broken only by the occasional snore from 76 as he rested his chin on his chest. It must have been nice to be able to sleep, but she tried not to hold it against him. It wasn’t his fault she wasn’t human anymore.

She tapped a claw against her chest and touched her earpiece as it went off. “Reaper,” she growled.

“You are three hundred clicks from where you are supposed to be stationed,” The Boss growled. “Explain.”

“I didn’t accept that contract, Boss,” she said coolly. “You knew that two weeks ago.”

“I offered you double your usual rate.”

“And I told your contact to shove the offer up his ass,” Reaper snapped. “We’ve been over this before, _jefe_ ; I don’t deal with your bombings.”

“Reaper,” The Boss said dangerously soft. “If you are not there in twenty-four hours….”

“Save it,” Reaper yawned, “before I show up and put a bullet through every agent’s skull.”

The Boss was silent for a long time before he hung up. It was dangerous to insult the man, but Reaper needed to show the fucker where she drew the line. Assassinations she could handle, killing former Overwatch agents she could handle; bombing schools and universities only made her want to tear the throat out of anyone involved. She’d done so when The Boss lied about a contract and sent her to bomb a school in the ass-end of Florida. She’d sent him the head of every agent involved in the failed bombing, but kept the money he’d paid her since she had killed someone as the contract had stated.

“Who was that?” 76 growled.

“The Boss,” Reaper said. “There’s a staging going on about three hundred clicks from us. He seemed to think I was going to be there even though it is not a contract I ever accept from him.”

“But you’re just going to let it happen?” 76 demanded.

“I’ve tipped off the police in the area,” she waved a hand. “It’s up to them what they do with the information. The UN wants to shut down Overwatch and make it illegal for the agents to operate on their own? So be it.”

76 growled and glared out the window. “You really are a merc,” he sneered.

“And you’re no different, vigilante,” Reaper smirked behind her mask. “You can try to act all perfect, but I know the number of civilian lives you’ve put in danger with your antics. I at least own up to the fact that I’m a piece of shit.”

76 flinched as if she had slapped him. She wanted to reach out and run her fingers through his white hair, to taunt him a little bit with his methods, but decided against it. What would it get her? Nothing but a pissed off partner. She needed him cooperating if she wanted his help.

“Should be pulling into Newnan soon,” she commented as she tapped her claws on the steering wheel. “Been a while since I’ve been through here.”

“Last time was during…during the Crisis,” 76 murmured.

“Only reason anyone came to this state,” Reaper chuckled. “Wouldn’t catch me dead here otherwise. Well, I guess that’s half-true anyways.”

She laughed at her situation because what else was she supposed to do? She didn’t like crying unless there was a good reason for it. A smart woman used her abilities to their fullest potential; she might be a living corpse regenerating and decomposing every second of the day, but she’d be damned if she sat down and wailed about it. It wouldn’t change anything.

They drove into the city and Reaper turned off the auto-pilot. She watched the buildings slide by before she pulled into an alley and parked the van.

“And if you look to your left, you’ll see home sweet home,” she said in her best bored tour guide voice.

“You are in a really good mood,” 76 commented dryly as he opened the door to the van.

“Step one is working out pretty well,” Reaper chuckled as she stepped out of the van and retrieved her belongings, slinging the bag over her shoulders. “I’ll worry about ditching the van. You worry about that shoulder.”

“You are really worried about me,” 76 growled. “And don’t give me that bullshit about needing me alive.”

Reaper shrugged as she opened the door to the run-down apartment building and led the way up the staircase to the safehouse. “Don’t like seeing another soldier in pain,” she said. “You’ve been through enough shit to not have to worry about your fucking arm getting mangled.”

“Comes with the territory,” 76 shrugged as he dropped his bags onto the couch. “One bedroom?”

“Go ahead; I don’t need sleep,” Reaper shrugged a shoulder. “Beds all yours.”

“You don’t need sleep?” 76 shot her a look.

Reaper crossed her arms over her chest before she went into her wraith form. 76 scrambled backwards in alarm and stared at her. She solidified her form and shrugged.

“Yah, modern medicine is a wonderful thing, isn’t it?” she asked as she tossed her bag onto the table. “I’ll go ditch the van now. You won’t find anything of interest in my bags, but hell, I know you’re going to go through it. If anything goes missing, I know who to punch.”

She turned and left the safehouse, locking the door behind her. The most the man would find was Jack’s shirt tucked away in the bottom. Unless he’d seen one of the thousands of dark blue shirts almost everyone in Overwatch ordered over the years, it wouldn’t mean anything to him. It didn’t smell like Jack anymore, but just knowing that it had been in contact with his skin was enough to keep the darkness in her chest from swallowing her whole and turning her into the Reaper permanently.

* * *

 

76 searched through Reaper’s bag. Like the wraith had said, there was nothing of interest inside. No change of clothing, no identification, not even something silly to use as blackmail. There was a slightly familiar shirt tucked away in the bottom of the bag, but he could see no reason for it being there. He stuffed everything back into the bag and went to explore the rest of the safehouse.

It was as sparse as any other Blackwatch safehouse he remembered being in. There were basic necessities, but aside from that, the agents were expected to keep themselves entertained. He found a few journals from agents that had either decided to leave the notes behind for anyone else to read or had perished in the field. He collected the books and settled down on the couch to read.

“Anything good?” Reaper asked as he materialized in the kitchen and started searching for something.

“Journals,” 76 called back. “Can’t tell if they’re from ones that perished or just left them.”

“Interesting,” Reaper mused. “Ugh, who the fuck was in charge of stocking these things?”

“All beans?”

“All fucking Beefaroni,” Reaper huffed. “I’m raiding a grocery store next chance I get.”

76 shook his head as he leafed through the journal. “Hmm, you know an agent by the call-sign of ‘Wild Card’?” he asked.

“He was an idiot with a gambling problem,” Reaper grumbled. “You found his journal?”

“Apparently he had a thing for Captain Amari,” 76 flipped through the journal. “Correction, he had an obsession with Captain Amari.”

“Gross,” Reaper huffed as he started the stove up.

“Very,” 76 grimaced as he set the journal aside. He picked up the next one and flipped through the pages before setting it aside. “You speak Spanish?”

“Fluently,” Reaper replied. “Why?”

“This one might interest you,” he waved a hand at the journal. “Memoirs of someone that didn’t want just anyone picking the book up.”

“Hmm,” Reaper mused as he walked over and flipped through the pages. “Interesting. I’ll take some time to translate this for you. Might be of some use in the long run.”

“Not for you?” 76 asked.

“Well, this is stuff I already have information on that I don’t think you will take my word for,” Reaper replied as he walked away. “The author was a new member to Blackwatch that unfortunately didn’t survive their first mission. He requested that his journal be brought here in the hopes of gaining Commander Reyes’ attention. A pity that it didn’t.”

76 grimaced behind his mask. “The sort of information that would have stopped the Zurich explosion?”

“Might have pushed it back a few years,” Reaper said. “Or stopped it entirely. Or maybe moved the location of the attack. Who knows? Maybe Reyes would have ignored it as the ramblings of a madman.”

“Commander Reyes would never have dismissed anything as useless information,” 76 snapped without thinking.

Reaper let out a soft chuckle. “Fond of the Commander, are you? She had her flaws, Soldier.”

“Everyone does,” 76 agreed. “But she…Commander Reyes was a brilliant mind. She would have used any information no matter how foolish it sounded.”

“You are fond of her,” Reaper said softly.

“I worked with her on a number of occasions,” 76 said carefully.

“You were Blackwatch?”

“No, strictly Overwatch.”

“Boy Scout,” Reaper teased.

76 closed his eyes and balled a hand into a fist on his thigh. “Do not call me that.”

Reaper’s heavy boots padded across the room to the stove and the soft click of a dial being turned off reached 76’s ears. “Food’s ready.”

“You eating?” 76 asked as he got to his feet.

“Will it make you feel better if I do?” Reaper asked as he set a bowl down on the counter.

“Yes.”

“Then I will attempt to eat this…concoction,” Reaper shuddered. “Do you need me to turn away, princess?”

76 picked up the bowl and popped the bottom of his face mask up. Reaper ran his claws over the bottom of his own mask and it disintegrated. There was nothing worthy of identification on the man’s face; he was covered in scars and burns and rotting flesh that spread over most of his jaw. He wrinkled his scarred nose at the spoonful of noodle, meat, and sauce he lifted to his lips, but stuck it in his mouth regardless. 76 smiled as he ate. This was an odd companionship.

“So,” he murmured, “what happened to turn you into a smoke monster?”

Reaper ran his claws over his throat before shaking his head. “Experimental tech,” he growled. “I was a mess when they pulled me out of Zurich. The doctor attending to me was testing something out on my mangled corpse and…well, the results weren’t what they were expecting.”

“You look like shit,” 76 said.

“I feel like shit,” Reaper laughed.

76 smiled around his mouthful of food and swallowed. “I know that feeling,” he murmured.

Reaper chewed his mouthful thoughtfully. “We’re two old soldiers,” he murmured. “This shouldn’t be our fight, but who else will carry the torch when there is so much hidden?”

“Old soldiers are hard to kill,” 76 agreed as he set his empty bowl down. “We don’t know how to rest or stop fighting.”

“Mmm,” Reaper agreed as he set his bowl in the sink. His mask snapped back into place as he turned to look out the window. “You know I’m going to kill that informant tonight.”

“You already made up your mind?” 76 asked.

“No,” Reaper said. “But I don’t think they’re going to give me another choice.”

“You think they sold Overwatch out to Talon?”

“I think they sold Overwatch secrets to whatever organization was willing to pay them big money,” Reaper said as he turned around. “Talon is just the name we know the best.”

“Give them a chance,” 76 murmured.

“I do,” Reaper said. The bone-white mask stared 76 down until his hand was itching to draw his sidearm. “What would you say if I asked you where your loyalties lay when you worked with Overwatch?”

“With the Commanders,” 76 said with a frown. “They were the backbone of the organization. Between Overwatch and Blackwatch, they kept everything running as smoothly as possible.”

“Good answer,” Reaper chuckled as he leaned on the counter. “You get to live through the night.”

76 shook his head in amusement. “All that effort to save and work with me ended because of an answer?” he teased.

“If I can’t trust you, I’m not letting you see my soul,” Reaper touched his chest and cocked his hip to the side. “Do not fret about the lives I am taking. You worry about your research.”

“And how am I supposed to do that in a safehouse with no computer?” 76 arched an eyebrow.

Reaper let out a low chuckle and shook his head. “You’ve never been in a Blackwatch safehouse, have you?” he asked. “Delta, run ID number 3945_45 for clearance level zero.”

“Acknowledged,” a disembodied voice replied. “Clearance level zero achieved for Agent McCree.”

76 stared at Reaper. “Agent McCree?” he demanded.

“He left his information laying around at one of the old safehouses in Spain,” Reaper shrugged. “I’ve capitalized on his negligence.”

“And clearance level zero?” 76 demanded.

“You’ll have access to all of the information gathered at this particular site,” Reaper said, waving a hand at the couch. “All holographic interface. Delta will help where they can. It’s a VI, so don’t expect anything spectacular like Nox from Gibraltar or Luz from Grand Mesa. It can’t even recognize voice patterns, hence why it’s not suspicious that neither of us have a tacky Southern accent.”

76 nodded as Delta’s voice chimed overhead. “Agent McCree, I am unable to connect with the database held within Nox’s mainframe. Is this a problem?”

“No,” 76 said. “All the information on site is what I am looking for.”

“Acknowledged. Would you like a log of your research?”

“No.”

“Understood. Will you be using the couch or the bedroom, agent?”

“Couch for now,” 76 said as he moved towards it. “Your assistance is appreciated, Delta.”

“I…thank you, agent.”

Delta sounded shocked by the acknowledgement and 76 almost winced. Right, VIs were considered little more than drones. Even if they were capable of communicating and retaining information, most people didn’t see them in the same light as complex AIs.

He sat down on the couch and the holographic interface appeared in front of him. He reached out and taped his fingers over the files he wanted to look at and began his research.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaper knows all the best places to hide out and has a list of safehouses to crash in. 76 will come to appreciate that while he's looking for information. Would Reaper have killed 76 if he gave a poor answer? Probably would have tried. Might have sped things along a little bit, but oh well~


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel Reyes would have enjoyed the cat and mouse game that the old informant was putting her through. She would have relished the chance to put her predatory instinct to good use and let the quarry run where it wanted. She would have toyed with her prey until it couldn’t take it anymore and fell to their knees sobbing for mercy.

Reaper found the game annoying. She didn’t have time for this bullshit, not when there were so many other contacts and agents to track down and demand retribution from. She watched the man dart across the warehouse and ghosted after him. It wasn’t hard to land and slide her way between the boxes, throwing shadows everywhere to confuse her prey.

He thought he was losing her the further into the dark he went. All he did was leave a blazing trail for her to follow. She slipped through the crates and landed in front of him, rising to the six-foot-one height she had adopted in loving memory of Jack. The man gasped and scrambled backwards, staring at her in terror as she advanced on him.

“No, no you can’t do this,” he said. “Please, you can’t! I’m a good informant; The Boss has use of my information!”

“What makes you think I’m here on Talon business?” Reaper growled as she materialized the handgun on her hip and pulled it out.

It was made of the same smoky material as her clothing. An extension of herself that she sacrificed in order to accomplish her mission. She needed souls to survive and the souls she reaped when she killed helped continue the vicious cycle. It wasn’t a task she relished, but she would do it regardless. She wanted answers and she got those answers from the source. She didn’t do word-of-mouth bullshit anymore.

“You…you’re The Boss’ lapdog,” the man swallowed. “You kill whoever he tells you to.”

“His lapdog?” Reaper asked in disbelief. “Is that what that rat-bastard thinks?”

What the ever loving HELL? Great, so everyone thought she was lifting her coat and metaphorical skirt to the ringleader of Talon. The day when she could feast on his soul would not come soon enough. She needed to use a different strategy on him, though, one that a yakuza heir had taught her; pluck one subordinate from the picture and watch the snake consume itself. Taking out The Boss would just let another, easily more terrifying individual take over. Killing a loyal subordinate would spread chaos. She just had to find the right target. Then they would all pay for what they did to her and especially what they did to her precious Jack.

“Please, I mean it in the best possible way,” the man smiled a greasy smile.

Reaper stepped forward and tapped the muzzle of the handgun against his nose. “Tell me, how long have you worked for Talon?” she asked.

“Years,” the men yelped and backed away. “They pay real good for information! Better than most.”

“Mmm,” she mused as she circled around him. “Did you work for them at the same time that you worked for Blackwatch?”

“Blackwatch?” the man asked with a very telling laugh. “What, that black ops unit of Overwatch? Nah, nah I never worked for them! Why’d I work for them? Little better than cops, they were.”

“I can get you a shovel to help you dig that hole,” Reaper purred as she dragged a claw over the man’s face. “I don’t want lies, Giovanni, I want answers. If you don’t tell me the truth willingly, I’ll have to start getting…cruel.”

She dug the claw into the man’s face and he yelped in pain. Blood poured down his cheek and he touched it in disbelief. He looked at her like she was out of her mind; she was probably saner than she had been in a very long time. There was no desire to make this man suffer for his information. There was no need to make him scream in agony. There was only a numbness in her chest that would only abate the tiniest degree when she got her answers.

When she got her answers, she could go after the ones responsible for Jack’s death. She could drain the souls from their body and leave shrivelled husks behind. She would avenge every agent that fell victim to their plots and schemes. She had all the time in the world to find her answers; wraiths couldn’t be killed.

“Did you sell information to Talon while you sold information to Blackwatch?” she demanded.

“I did,” the man blubbered. “But you don’t know the bitch than ran that organization! She was crazy! Had these wicked eyes on her and she was fucking huge! Fucking giant she was. And mean; she, she had this talent, don’t know what she did, but she just had to touch you and you were in so much pain you couldn’t move!”

“Intriguing,” Reaper tapped her handgun against her hip. “You were scared of Gabriel Reyes, the woman that paid you so well for your information. It makes me wonder what you would say about The Boss to the other criminals you sell your information to.”

“Nothing bad,” the man grinned.

“Liar,” Reaper said as she reached up and ran her claws down her mask.

The bone-white mask melted under her claws and she saw the realization dawn in the man’s eyes. He shrieked and tried to bolt, but Reaper shot his kneecaps out. He fell with a scream, clawing his way forward, sobbing like the coward he was.

“Gabriel, Gabriel, please!” he sobbed. “I got two kids at home to think about!”

“You have no family, Giovanni,” she said as she planted a foot on his shoulder and pressed him into the floor. “That’s why I agreed to work with you, remember? A pity you couldn’t remember that one little detail in your nasty web of lies.”

“Please!”

“I’d ask what you told Talon, but I already know,” she growled as she crouched down. “Did it make you happy when you heard about Jack’s death, scumbag? Did you pump yourself silly knowing that my Golden Boy was going to be put six-feet under? Hmm?”

“No,” the man whimpered. “Gabriel, please!”

Reaper grabbed him by the back of his head and wrenched him onto his front. She leaned forward so that her mangled, mottled face was within inches of his.

“Gabriel Reyes is dead,” she snarled. “There is only Reaper left. You can thank Talon for that. They took my Jack from me; it was the worst mistake they ever made.”

Her jaws cracked apart and split down the center like a snake’s mouth. She dug her claws into the man’s face and neck, wrenching him up towards her lips as she started devouring his soul. It rushed out of his flesh and down her throat, silencing his scream before it ever left his mouth. Her mouth snapped shut as the last of his soul settled in her gut.

Her cells started tearing the soul apart immediately, sending the energy out to replace what she had lost. She released a pent up stream of black smoke, watching the dead cells flutter away into the darkness. She felt a little bit stronger than she had before and her mangled features softened just enough to let her look normal.

The additional eyes across her cheeks sank back into her flesh and she felt the ones along her collarbone beneath the Kevlar close in contentment. The mouths in her hands melted back into her flesh, leaving her to feel normal for a little while. It would be gone in time to feed again. She’d look like the monster that had coiled beneath her breast her entire life just in time to claw answers out of the next victim.

“I’m so sorry, Jack,” she whispered to the still air. “I know this isn’t what you wanted for me. I love you, _mi sol_. I’d give anything to be with you. Soon. Soon if I can manage it. Just wait for me, my patient, patient _amor_.”

She melted into the shadows and left the warehouse. Giovanni’s corpse would be found in the morning. It would be decided by the coroners that he died of a heart-attack. All of his children that he owed child-support to would get a portion of his wealth. Some justice would be done in the world.

Reaper would still feel deathly cold.

* * *

 

76 lifted his cheek off of his fist and shook his head as he heard familiar boots on the floor behind him. He stood up, dusting crumbs off of himself. The half-eaten bag of chips sat guiltily on the table, a clear sign that he had taken a run to a twenty-four hour convenience store to alleviate his cravings. It was easy to look like an old man when he needed to.

“It’s done then?” he asked.

“It’s done,” Reaper nodded his head as he leaned on the counter.

He stared off into the middle-ground and 76 was strangely tempted to walk over and put his arm around the man’s shoulder. There was something tragically sad about the man clad in black and gray Kevlar. Was he in mourning or did he just like to look like something out of an old Gothic movie?

“Are you alright?” 76 asked softly.

Reaper let out a soft laugh. “No,” he murmured. “I’m a monster, Soldier. Hard to be alright with that sword swinging over my head.”

“I found something interesting in the database,” 76 cleared his throat. “Um, apparently, a number of agents that came through the area made mention that a lot of their attempts to reach the Watchpoints were thwarted. Few of them seemed to make it back in time to report the anomaly.”

Reaper snapped his head around. “Really?” he asked before he let out a long hum. “Delta, when was the last time you were in contact with Nox?”

“Algorithms suggest that it has been close to fifteen years since I have been able to properly contact Nox,” Delta said. “All attempts to contact him or Luz were interrupted.”

“Interrupted by what?” 76 glanced at the ceiling.

It was an old habit left over from dealing with AIs. He didn’t know where Delta’s mainframe was stored, but the ceiling was probably the best bet. Less wear-and-tear where there weren’t boots trotting up and down constantly.

“The source of the interference was never discovered,” Delta admitted. “Several agents attempted to relay the information, but they were unsuccessful.”

“Soldier, did you find everything that you needed?” Reaper asked.

“I believe so,” he said. “Why?”

“Delta, initiate emergency purge, code R-E-Y-E-S-E-X-E-0-0-1,” Reaper ordered.

“Beginning database purge now.”

“What are you doing?” 76 demanded. “That’s hundreds of thousands of reports that are….”

“That are easy for anyone to get a hold of so long as they have even one agent’s ID number,” Reaper snarled. “Think, Soldier! All it takes is one careless agent in Blackwatch to leave just enough evidence behind for someone else to find this safehouse and get access to the files.”

“Blackwatch is dead, Reaper,” 76 snapped. “So is Overwatch.”

“But the agents that were loyal to the Commanders are still out there,” Reaper snarled as he turned to face 76. He seemed to swell on the spot, losing his solid form and becoming a being of smoke and ash. “I will not let anyone harm those agents that only wanted to do good in this world! I refuse to let them be killed by Talon or any other pack of low-lives looking to spread misery!”

76 watched the swirling chaos of black and gray before he lowered his head. “Delta, I’m sorry,” he murmured. “Initiate shutdown sequence M-7-2-5-1.”

“Acknowledged. It has been an honour working with you.”

Reaper slowly solidified and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I shouldn’t have lost my temper with you.”

“I get it,” 76 said as he rubbed his face. “I’m going to go get some sleep. Help yourself to the chips if you want them. I don’t have the appetite anymore.”

He was surprised when Reaper’s hand closed over his and squeezed just hard enough to make him look at the bone-white mask. He touched his forehead to 76’s and let out a soft chuckle.

“Don’t let anyone tell you that you’re not a good man,” he said. “Not too many would have apologized to a VI for making them power down for the rest of time.”

76 lifted his hand and ran it over Reaper’s mask, cupping the cheek delicately. “Don’t you let anyone tell you that you’re a monster,” he said. “You just deleted information that could have led anyone to Overwatch agents that wouldn’t have known death was coming.”

Reaper chuckle before leaning his head slowly into 76’s hand. “Sentimental old fool,” he teased. “Go get some rest before we both turn into blubbering pools on the ground.”

76 turned and walked into the room. He dug around in his bag for a moment before he pulled a large, black tank top out of a hidden pocket. He unclipped his facemask and set it down on the bedside table before he rubbed his nose into the soft fabric. Gabriel’s scent wasn’t there anymore, but if he closed his eyes, he could pretend for a moment that it was.

He pulled his jacket off and tossed it over the bottom of the bed. He unbuckled his boots and dropped them beside the bed before pulling his pants off. He could be dressed and ready for action in a matter of moments; he wasn’t afraid of getting jumped. He wiggled under the covers, grimacing at the noisy springs under his back as he rolled onto his side. He tucked Gabriel’s shirt up against his nose, pushing his face into it just enough to let him pretend that she was there sleeping next to him.

She’d tease him, run her fingers through his thinning white hair and cluck her tongue. “Old man,” she’d call him. “My old man.” Then she’d play with him, laughing as he squirmed and laughed for her to stop teasing and fuck him already.

“ _Mi amor_ ,” he murmured miserably into the fabric.

He dozed off into a light sleep. He woke to the sound of boots and tensed, ready to grab his handgun if he needed to. He heard a soft “oh” from Reaper before he retreated out of the room. 76 grunted and settled back down to sleep. He’d deal with the intrusion in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaper might be pissed at what happened to her, but she's more pissed off about what they did to Jack. You don't mess with her precious Golden Boy and think you can get away with it.
> 
> The issue with Delta is terrifying for 76 to think about. How many other safehouses were experiencing the same issue and it was never brought to either his or Gabriel's attention? How much damage could have been prevented if he'd known? Would Gabriel still be alive?


	4. Chapter 4

“So I got breakfast if you’re interested,” Reaper coughed as 76 emerged from the bedroom.

76 glanced at the fast food bag sitting on the counter and arched an eyebrow. “And where did you get that?” he demanded.

“I mugged some kid in the street for it,” Reaper deadpanned before he lifted his hands in the air. “Really, how the hell do you think I got this, Soldier?”

“Didn’t think anyone would serve a mercenary dressed in full-body Kevlar,” 76 chuckled as he moved over to the counter to dig through the bag.

“It’s called drive-through and a very big scarf,” Reaper snorted. “I’ve been doing this for a while so I think I know what I’m doing. And your choice of chips sucks.”

“Salt and vinegar is amazing,” 76 snorted as he lifted the bottom of his mask and started eagerly eating the breakfast wrap. “You have no taste.”

“Dill pickle,” Reaper shook his head. “Or just go with the tried and true original and have a nice big bowl of dip.”

76 chuckled as he ate. He missed banter like this. He’d forgotten how relaxing it was to swap preferences with someone else while playfully teasing each other. It was so grounding even if it was with someone he shouldn’t trust. Reaper was going out of his way to provide for him, cooking meals and collecting breakfast, letting him have the bedroom, and doing his best to get him the information he was looking for. Why? He wasn’t sure, but he had to be gaining something from it.

“Sorry about last night,” Reaper murmured. “I wanted to see if you were sleeping but…I’m sorry.”

“I’m a light-sleeper when I’m not healing,” 76 said.

“No, not that,” Reaper shook his head. “That…cloth was….”

“My partner’s,” he said softly. “It helps me sleep sometimes.”

“Whatever works; I do the same,” Reaper nodded before he walked past 76. “I tracked down a temporary mask for you. Not the best thing I’ve ever seen, but it should help you not get your head blasted off in a firefight.”

76 turned to watch him and grimaced at the ancient piece of equipment he lifted off of the table. “You couldn’t find something a little less ancient and a little less gaudy?” he asked.

“It’s the best I could dig out of the armory,” Reaper chuckled. “I thought it suited you, _El Anciano_.”

“Don’t start with me, Smog Monster,” 76 grumbled as he walked over and picked the facemask up.

He didn’t like the idea of using the ancient piece of equipment, but anything was better than the static-spitting, headache-inducing mess he was currently dealing with. He turned away from Reaper and started releasing the clasps on his mask, pulling everything off of his head and shaking his hair out as his ears rang annoyingly loud. Oh the joys of being caught in an explosion.

He pulled the new facemask on and waited for everything to boot up. He looked around and groaned in frustration before he started to manually adjust everything.

“Who thought that manual adjusting visors was a good idea?” he demanded.

“Well, it certainly wasn’t me,” Reaper said as he ran his claws over 76’s damaged facemask. “Nifty piece of tech you have here. Stole it from a Watchpoint?”

“Yes,” 76 said as he turned around to glare at Reaper. “That a problem?”

Reaper let out a long snort of laughter before he covered the bottom part of his mask. “Orange is not your colour,” he cackled. “You look whiter than usual!”

76 flipped him off as he settled himself into a chair. “So where are we heading next?” he asked.

“End game at the moment is Grand Mesa,” Reaper said as he shook his head. “If Luz is still operational it’ll be tricky, but I have some confidence that she won’t immediately reduce us to mulch if we plead our case properly.”

“What makes you think Luz will help?” 76 asked.

He didn’t know Luz as well as he knew Nox, but he knew that she was deathly loyal to the agents that were stationed at Grand Mesa. With the Helix Corporation now stationed within the walls, it was likely that her loyalty would shift to keeping them alive. That would make infiltration difficult.

“You were Overwatch; whatever her loyalties now, she was always loyal to Overwatch first,” Reaper shrugged.

“You aren’t afraid that she’ll mulch you for being Blackwatch?” 76 asked. “You know the UN blamed everything on them.”

“I’ll be fine,” Reaper shrugged. “It’s your pasty ass I’m worried about. You’re my ticket into a lot of Overwatch bases.”

“You seem to fluctuate between treating me as a partner and treating me as an asset,” 76 snorted in amusement.

Reaper spread his hands wide. “I’m sure you feel the same way about me, my friend,” he said simply. “If you want to get your stuff together, I have our getaway vehicle waiting outside.”

“You move fast,” 76 frowned as he got to his feet.

“You’d be surprised what you can get done when you don’t have to sleep anymore,” Reaper shrugged as he lounged in his chair. “I could be a fantastic novelist with this sort of thing. If only I could string a sentence together that didn’t sound pretentious.”

76 chuckled and walked into the bedroom to collect his bag. Reaper was waiting by the door when he emerged. He was twirling a set of car-keys around one claw, his gaze on his feet where his bag was.

“You want me to drive?” 76 asked.

“If you want,” Reaper tossed the keys to him. “You can decide whatever route we take to get to Grand Mesa. We can hit as many old safehouses on the way as you want. I still have to do some digging to find old agents and contacts.”

“I want to be there at your next assassination,” 76 said. “I want a say in what happens to them.”

Reaper watched him for a moment before he nodded. “Deal,” he said. “But you have to stay out of sight. I don’t need them figuring out that you’re the Good Cop of the pair and trying to pull your heartstrings.”

“What makes you think they can?” 76 demanded as they headed down the stairs.

“Soldier, I’ve worked with men like you all my life,” Reaper chuckled. “The minute someone whips out a tragic tale of how they only did what they did because they had family to take care of, you’ll melt like chocolate on a sidewalk.”

76 ground his molars together but nodded. Damn it if Reaper wasn’t right. He always was an old softie. Gabriel used to tease him about it all the time when they were younger. She appreciated it more when they were running Overwatch.

“Fine,” he growled. “But once you get your information, I will walk out and do the deed myself if I think they deserve a clean death.”

“What makes you think my kills aren’t clean?” Reaper asked as he walked over to a little blue car and tapped the trunk.

“You strike me as someone that likes to play with their prey,” 76 said as he popped the trunk and tossed his bag in.

Reaper was quiet as he closed the trunk. “Once upon a time, yes,” he said. “Not anymore.”

76 reached out without thinking and gripped Reaper’s shoulder. He squeezed tightly and was a little surprised when Reaper placed his clawed hand over his and squeezed back. They climbed into the car without a word and 76 drove out of the alley and onto the main street.

* * *

 

Reaper might not have been fond of the Southern states, but the scenery was beautiful at least. The trip was quiet until one of them got bored and turned on the radio. It was a lot of country, but at least 76 didn’t try to sing along. She didn’t think she would be able to stand it if the old man tried to croon along to the songs. There were very few people that could croon and she highly doubted that the old man was one of them.

They drove into Alabama and Reaper’s communicator went off. “Reaper,” she said as she turned to look out the window.

“Got another lead for you,” the synthetically-garbled voice said. “You just went into Alabama?”

“Nothing gets past you,” Reaper chuckled.

“I wouldn’t be as good as I am if something did,” her informant laughed. “An old Blackwatch agent is hiding out in Roanoke. Might be worth your time to see what she knows.”

“Thank you for the tip,” Reaper said before disconnecting. “Swing into Roanoke,” she said.

“Found an agent?” 76 asked as he typed their destination into the GPS.

“Blackwatch,” Reaper said. “I’ll need your help to flush them out.”

76’s shoulders tensed and he let out a long growl. “Forgive me for saying that I hope this one was an informant,” he said. “I want to make someone in Blackwatch pay for the Swiss Headquarters.”

“We are in agreement,” Reaper said. “I know a few safehouses in the city. No VIs though.”

“That’s fine; I’m sure there’s some journals lying around that I can glean information from,” 76 shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very long chapter, sorry about that. But, it's setting up something important for next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

76 flipped through a journal and nibbled on the protein bar that Reaper had managed to buy at a late night supermarket. He was a little surprised that Jesse McCree had the time to write so much poetry, but he supposed that having way too much time on his hands on missions did that. He wasn’t half bad, although a lot of the Southern phrases were lost on him.

“What the hell does ‘fine as frog hair’ mean?” he called over his shoulder.

“You know there’s a tablet at your knee that you could use,” Reaper called back. “Stop trying to rope me into your understanding of the Southern language. They don’t even speak English.”

76 smirked. Well, he couldn’t argue with that. It was just more fun to shout at Reaper and see if he knew what anything meant. He’d spoken with Jesse for ten years and he still didn’t understand half of the words that came out of his mouth.

“How’s your search going?” he asked as he flipped another page over.

“Well, I’ve narrowed it down to two safehouses,” Reaper huffed. “Unfortunately, I’d have to go there to investigate and if this bitch even gets a whiff of me, she’ll skip town.”

“She doesn’t know you’re here?” he asked.

“If she does, she’s dumb not to cut her losses and bail,” Reaper said before he growled. “Oh for fuck’s sake; how is the internet connection in this city so bad?!”

76 chuckled as he settled himself back down on the couch and kicked his socked feet up onto the arm. He heard Reaper rummaging around in his bag for his signal booster and did his best not to peek curiously over the couch. Reaper hated it when his internet connection was lost in the middle of a search and got really surly. There was already three broken plates in the trash because he’d thrown them in a fit of anger. Must have been a soul-eater thing; Gabriel used to get infuriated when she lost internet connection in the middle of work too. Not quite “fling something as hard as she could at the wall”, but definitely “I’m going to snarl and rage about ineffective equipment”.

“Got a hit,” Reaper growled happily after a few minutes. “Well, if she wasn’t hiding in the one furthest from us. Smart girl.”

“So she knew we were here?” 76 asked as he dog-eared the journal and set it down on the coffee table.

“Most likely,” Reaper tapped the tablet in front of him gently. “Probably trying to watch us at the same time we were watching her. Happened a lot in Blackwatch; targets watching targets. Doesn’t work so well when your target can move as smoke and avoid any hidden cameras.”

“And that search of the apartment we did certainly helped,” 76 said as he walked over to look at the tablet. “We move out tonight?”

“Yes,” Reaper nodded. “I’m eager to find out if this is a loyal agent or not. And I could use a good meal.”

76 did his best not to shudder. It had been startling to find another soul-eater alive and in the state that Reaper was. When he asked if he’d always been like that, Reaper had told him that, no, he wasn’t a soul-eater before the whole wraith thing. It felt like a lie, but 76 wasn’t about to go prying into the other man’s life. If he wanted his privacy over something like this, he’d let him have it. Gabriel had taught him manners if nothing else.

“Probably comes with the whole regenerating-decomposing thing,” he’d said with a shrug. “You just get more energy from another creature’s lifeforce than you do food. At least, that’s what I’ve figured out.”

It had not been fun watching Reaper hunt down every last rat in the apartment and reduce them to a shrivelled husk. He hadn’t seemed fond of the experience either, but survival was always filled with tough choices and unsavory sights. Better the rats than 76.

“You have an idea how to get into that safehouse without being detected?” he asked.

“There should be a fire exit here,” Reaper tapped a corner of the building. “I can wraith us both in or wraith in by myself and jimmy the window open for you.”

“Second option; I don’t much like the thought of my cells being broken apart,” 76 shuddered.

“A smart reaction,” Reaper chuckled. “Two hours until we get moving. Leave the car in the parking lot; we’ll make our way across the rooftops. I can carry you if we need to move faster.”

“How considerate of you,” 76 chuckled as he knocked his mask against Reaper’s. “I’ll try not to slow you down too much.”

“Good,” Reaper said before he got to his feet. “I’m going to go harass someone for food; don’t want your stomach growling in the middle of a stake-out.”

“Nothing more embarrassing than that,” 76 teased. “I’ll make sure there’s nothing in my bowels either.”

“Worried about that weak bladder of yours?” Reaper laughed as he patted 76’s cheek affectionately.

“Get going, asshole,” 76 laughed.

Reaper laughed before collapsing into smoke and leaving under the door. 76 did his best not to feel lonely as he was left alone in the safehouse. He rubbed his head and pulled the temporary facemask off. He stared down into the horrendous orange visage and let out a long sigh. He shouldn’t have been as affectionate with Reaper as he was, but there was something so familiar and easy about being with the man. He was dangerous and could easily kill him, but the same could be said about 76.

Was it wrong to be so attracted to a man that he only ever saw covered in Kevlar? He only ever saw the bottom of the man’s face when they ate together; he didn’t even know what the man really looked like under the bone-white mask. Reaper didn’t know what he looked like either; all he knew was that he was legally blind without the visor augmenting his vision and had a pretty nasty scar running through his lip.

He shook his head as he ran a hand over his face. Now wasn’t the time to think about it. He had to get in the right mindset for hunting down someone with Blackwatch credentials. He slipped the facemask back on and went to go over how many clips of pulse-munition he could scrape together.

“You like Chinese?” Reaper called as he materialized by the counter. “Nice little place down the road that didn’t scream at me about sunglasses in a dim room.”

“I’m good with Chinese,” 76 said as he walked over. “Would have preferred Thai.”

“Well, you can kiss my ass,” Reaper snorted as he pulled several boxes out of the bag he had hauled in and set them on the countertop. “You’re the one that can’t see without his damn visor.”

“Not my fault it’s a one-piece nightmare,” 76 chuckled as he pushed the bottom up and dragged a carton of noodles over.

They ate in comfortable silence broken only by a request to shove a box towards the other. Reaper kept stuffing the orange chicken into his mouth with rather lewd noises and 76 was absolutely convinced that he was doing it on purpose. Then he tried a bite of the chicken and made the exact same noise. It was positively delicious and nothing should ever be allowed to taste like that.

Dusk was falling when they left the safehouse. They hauled themselves up onto the roof and started the slow crawl across the city. Reaper led the way, his bottom half nothing but smoke as he found the best route for 76 to take. They were silent as they moved, both likely thinking the same thing; one wrong move and the agent would vanish and they could potentially never find her again.

The moon was high overhead when Reaper signaled for him to stop. He wraithed his way down the building and slipped between the cracks in a window. 76 followed carefully down the fire escape, balancing his weight to make sure the rusty metal didn’t creak. A window snapped open and Reaper’s clawed hand reached out to help him in.

Reaper pressed a claw against the bottom of his mask, signalling 76 to be quiet. 76 nodded his head in understanding as he unslung his pulse rifle and followed Reaper into the dark apartment complex. He could hear rats skittering around underfoot and winced with each indignant squeak he unintentionally pulled as he either kicked the fat little rodents or stepped on a tail.

Reaper held up a fist and pointed two fingers towards a door. 76 pressed himself against the wall and nodded. Reaper’s boot came up and he kicked just below the handle. The door smashed open and slammed into the wall with a loud crash. Reaper wraithed just in time to avoid getting shot full of holes as the agent unloaded a round of rifle bullets.

76 twisted around the door and fired on the agent, driving them out of their cubbyhole. Reaper swept down the hallway after them as a wraith, smoke and shadows billowing off of him. He let out a low hunting cry, the sound making 76’s hair stand on end as he followed. He pushed himself against the wall as another volley of bullets peppered the wall across from him and grit his teeth.

“Come out, Reaper,” the agent snarled. “I know why you’re here, traitor!”

“Me?” Reaper purred as he melded with the shadows, providing 76 with the cover he needed to sneak up on the agent. “That’s rich coming from you, Leanna.”

“Don’t try to lump me into the same bubble as you,” Leanna snarled.

76 crept forward, watching the woman slink through her apartment with ease. She had been here long enough to know how to get around without alerting anyone. Were all of Blackwatch’s safehouses this complex and intricate? He was a little surprised at how complicated they were. When did Gabriel get the chance to pay architects to renovate the safehouses for so many nooks and crannies to hide in?

“And why not? I’m at least a mercenary; my loyalty is always with the highest payer,” Reaper taunted. “You were employed by Blackwatch.”

“Fuck you; you don’t know the shit Reyes put us through,” Leanna snarled. “That bitch sent us to our deaths!”

“What did you think was going to happen when you agreed to join Blackwatch?” Reaper laughed. “A party on the beach every Sunday? You signed on to do the dirty, dangerous jobs. Reyes never lied to you about what you had to do.”

Leanna fired at the shadows and 76 ducked out of the way. “Who’s your friend, Reaper? Another idiot that you managed to convince to join your crusade? Is he as stupid as you are, thinking that he can avenge the likes of Morrison and Reyes?”

“You shouldn’t be worrying about him,” Reaper snarled as his claws wrapped around Leanna’s head and threw her against the wall. “I’m the one that’s going to put the bullet through your skull!”

“You think Reyes was a saint, don’t you?” Leanna groaned as she sank to her knees. “Did you know how many cocks she sucked to get to the place she was?”

Anger bloomed in 76’s gut at the implication. Gabriel got to where she was by being talented, resourceful, and successful. She didn’t have to have her nose in anyone’s pants to accomplish her goals. Neither did any of the women that worked with them. He personally made sure that anyone that thought otherwise was never up for promotions. He didn’t need that sort of negativity anywhere near his agents.

“Commander Reyes didn’t need to use underhanded tactics to get where she was,” 76 growled as he stepped out of the shadows. “She was better than anyone.”

“Oh, another fanboy,” Leanna sneered. “Bet you wished she would give your cock a suck, huh?”

“Enough,” 76 ordered as he stepped forward and kicked her rifle away from her. “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t put a bullet through your skull.”

“He’s muscling in on your turf, Reaper,” Leanna laughed. “You gunna beat him up too?”

Reaper curled a claw under her chin and forced it up. “I’m waiting,” he said.

“Ooh, ‘good cop, bad cop’? How cliché,” Leanna sneered.

“More like ‘bad cop, worse cop’,” Reaper chuckled. “You’ve made it clear that your loyalties were never to the Commanders. Where did they fall, Leanna?”

“Not with those two worthless mouthpieces,” Leanna spat. “I cheered when they hauled their corpses out of that building. Would have been much sweeter if Ash wasn’t so determined to recruit McCree at the last minute.”

76 tensed. “What?”

“Ash wanted McCree on our side,” Leanna rolled her eyes. “Don’t ask me why; the bastard had his nose up Reyes’ skirt and probably got his cheeks spread by Morrison every other Tuesday.”

Reaper let out a sharp snort of laughter and reached up to smack 76’s hip. “Well, isn’t that a lovely image,” he cackled. “Sure McCree would love that description of him fucking his parental figures, eh?”

“Always thought Reyes was more the big sister than a mother, personally,” 76 shook his head. “But what does Ash attempting to recruit McCree have to do with anything?”

“Would have taken a lot more people out,” Leanna growled. “Really stab a knife into the hearts of the sycophants that couldn’t see how terrible the Commanders were at their job.”

“Well, I’ve heard enough,” Reaper sighed before he grasped Leanna’s jaw and wrenched her head up. “Thank you for the information; it will make hunting down the other traitors much more interesting.”

“Make sure you pay Shimada a visit,” Leanna snarled. “She’s got more blood on her hands than anyone.”

76 froze and his mouth went dry. There was no way that Hanzo would have had a hand to play in the bombing. The reports he’d seen claimed that Hanzo had killed Ash herself before helping McCree sound the alarms to evacuate the building. She couldn’t have helped; she wouldn’t have.

Reaper started laughing and settled back on his heels. “You expect me to believe that Hanzo Shimada would work with Ash?” he demanded. “Wow, what is your hate-on for the woman?”

“She ruined everything!” Leanna snarled. “Reyes was supposed to die in Hanamura but that bitch swooped in and somehow managed to turn the tides. We almost had Lotus swayed to our numbers but somehow they became friends and we had to remove her. That woman was nothing but a nuis-.”

Leanna’s rant was cut short by Reaper plunging his claws into her face. She screamed and thrashed, wailing at the top of her lungs as Reaper’s claws ruptured her eyes. Reaper let out an infuriated roar before his jaw cracked open and he sucked her soul out. 76 winced and backed up, watching the scene as his stomach rolled.

Reaper threw the corpse aside and got to his feet. He stood shaking before he balled his hands into fists.

“I didn’t think Lotus’ death was an inside job,” he hissed. “Fuck.”

“Neither did I,” 76 shook his head.

Gabriel would have been devastated to know that Lotus had been murdered by other Blackwatch agents. Even worse, she would have been heartbroken to know that Lotus almost changed sides and started working to destroy everything Gabriel had worked for.

“Let’s get back to the safehouse before the cops show up,” Reaper growled as he started walking away.

76 gave Leanna’s boot a hard kick before he followed his partner. Good riddance to bad rubbish.

* * *

 

Reaper’s mind was rolling by the time they made it back to the safehouse. She could barely hear 76 talking gently beside her and didn’t feel the hand on her shoulder until he shook her roughly. She stumbled away from him, mind reeling as she looked at the ceiling.

Lotus’ death was an inside job; she’s always suspected that. But the fact that Lotus was almost at the point of betraying her cut deep. She’d trusted Lotus; she’d trusted all of them. Ash, Trice, Lotus; how many more traitors had she kept by her side thinking that they’d watch her back? How many others would have put the bullet through her skull at the first possible moment?

A scream tore its way through her and she sank to her knees holding her head. Her scream turned into a howling storm as her body tore itself apart. Shadows and smoke whipped around her in a maelstrom, tearing apart anything in its path. Her agony was given physical form and it was tearing everything apart. All that was left of her was a charred husk kneeling in the eye of the storm.

Hands grabbed her shoulders and she snapped her charred head up in surprise. 76 knelt down in front of her, bunching his shoulders up against the gale-force winds whipping around him. Very slowly, he pulled her up against his chest and hugged her charred form close.

The numbness in her chest melted away and she clung to the other man. Soundless sobs wracked her body as she clung to the only friend she had left in the world. His fingers moved delicately over her head, trying to sooth without making the charred flesh crack and ooze black pus. She dug her mutilated fingers into his jacket and whimpered, burying her face into his chest.

The storm abated around them, the shadows and smoke pulling back into her body. The charred flesh was covered in thick leather and Kevlar and the bone white mask settled over her face. 76’s arms tightened around her, holding her close.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Reaper replied. “Just…just don’t let me go yet.”

“Don’t feel like it,” 76 chuckled as he tightened his arms around her. “Didn’t realize how much I missed holding someone.”

“Humans are social creatures,” Reaper smiled as she tucked her head under 76’s jaw. “We crave touch.”

“Yah, been awhile,” 76 agreed. “You’re a terrifying individual, Reaper.”

“Don’t worry; I scare myself too,” she admitted. “There’s nothing natural about me anymore.”

“Still human,” 76 shrugged. “That’s something to be happy for.”

“I suppose,” Reaper shook her head. “It’s just difficult to get used to.”

“I’d carry you to bed if I thought my knees could take it,” 76 teased.

“Wow, Soldier, that’s rather presumptuous of you,” Reaper laughed.

“Ha ha,” 76 shook his head. “I just meant so that you could rest properly. I know you say you can’t sleep, but even you must like a warm bed to lie in.”

“Been a while since I’ve tried,” Reaper admitted. “I usually just accept that I can’t sleep and go about my day.”

“You should at least rest; you’ll wear yourself out faster if you just keep going,” 76 said as he helped her to her feet.

“Will you stay? Don’t think I want to be alone right now,” Reaper sighed.

“Of course,” 76 nodded his head.

Reaper inclined her head gratefully before they headed for the bedroom. The bed was uncomfortable and in desperate need of replacement, but it supported both of their weight with only a groan of protest. They lay side by side without touching each other. 76’s presence helped her to relax. It wasn’t sleep or resting, but it gave her time to organize everything in her mind.

Most of her personal group were traitors. Most of her soldiers had been happy when she and Jack were pulled from the ruins of the Swiss Headquarters. She was going to make them all pay for what they put her Golden Boy through. One at a time, she was going to find them and kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old people flirting! Avert thine innocent eyes, children! Who knows what other horrors these two can unleash!
> 
> Ah, yes, remember Lotus? Yes, we knew that it was an inside job, but Gabriel could only assume about what killed her agent. And now she knows the truth and it hurts. People wanting her dead she could handle; people betraying her and wanting her Golden Boy dead? Nope, not okay with that at all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is smut ahead.

“All translated,” Reaper said a few days later as he dropped the Spanish journal onto 76’s lap.

76 blinked awake and looked down at the journal. He’d been taking a nap with the understanding that Reaper was going to take a while to translate the journal. Apparently, he wasn’t as far behind as he had 76 believe.

“That was fast,” he commented as he picked the book up.

“Like I said before; you’d be amazed what you can get done when you don’t have to sleep anymore,” Reaper said as he kicked his heavy boots up onto the coffee table as he sat down.

The safehouse in Tuscaloosa was much better equipped than most of the safehouses 76 was used to using. He’d been able to replace the garish orange facemask with a much more modern version that was blue rather than eye-searing orange. There was decent food in the cupboards and Reaper seemed pleased by the selection of spices; ‘I’m so sick of everything tasting like pepper and rosemary’.

76 started flipping through the pages and let out a long sigh at what he saw written there. “So this agent figured out that the UN was planning on disbanding Overwatch almost ten years before the Swiss Explosion.”

“Yup,” Reaper sighed. “They also funded Talon and a number of other organizations to try to tear Overwatch’s image apart. They weren’t counting on Blackwatch being as efficient as it was in neutralizing targets so they started sliding moles Reyes’ way.”

“Morrison’s too,” 76 murmured as he skimmed through a passage. “Fuck. It’s like every third agent hired was a plant by the UN.”

“Does that surprise you?” Reaper asked gently.

“No,” 76 sighed as he closed the journal and tipped his head back. “Fuck. I just…I just wish this had gotten to the Commanders. So many things could have been done differently.”

“Agreed,” Reaper murmured before he reached over and gently ran his claws through 76’s thinning hair. “Hey, _El Anciano_ , it wasn’t your fault.”

76 smiled behind his facemask. Oh, but it was his fault, wasn’t it? Jack Morrison was dead, but Soldier: 76 had to carry the burdens of hundreds of lives lost. If only they had kept better track of their safehouses and the contents within. If only he had grown suspicious of the UN sooner. If only.

“Things should have been different,” he murmured.

“‘Could Have’ and ‘Should Have’ are bed-fellows of the other side,” Reaper said with a soft chuckle. “And they are nasty bitches.”

76 chuckled and leaned into the fingers running through his hair. “Your boss doesn’t have a new contract for you?” he asked softly.

“He hasn’t sent his men to contact me,” Reaper shrugged as he shifted closer.

76 let himself be guided down to Reaper’s lap and exhaled slowly as his claws continued running through his hair. He tried to think of when they had become this close that he didn’t fight Reaper’s gentle, reassuring touches. Was it after Leanna? Was it Reaper’s breakdown in the middle of the safehouse where 76 had braved the shadows to hold the charred figure kneeling on the floor screaming? Was it before that when Reaper had caught 76 with Gabriel’s shirt against his face to help him sleep? Did it really matter?

“Got about a full day’s worth of travelling before we get to Grand Mesa,” 76 murmured.

“We do,” Reaper agreed. “Can set the auto-pilot and just sleep through most of it.”

“Yah,” 76 murmured as he pressed his cheek against Reaper’s thigh. “Need to sleep.”

“I’m not planning on moving, Soldier,” Reaper chuckled. “Make yourself comfortable.”

76 shifted until he had his arms folded under his head to act as a pillow. He fell asleep almost immediately as Reaper’s claws rolled through his hair and down his jaw. It was strange to feel so safe with this stranger. He should have still been suspicious after only a few week’s worth of time knowing the other man, but it felt right to put his life in his capable claws.

He woke a few hours later to the sound of soft breathing. He glanced up and was a little surprised to see that Reaper had his chin tucked against his chest. His clawed hand was resting on 76’s cheek, the thumb tapping slowly as if he were keeping track of something.

“Hey,” 76 murmured as he slowly sat up. “Did you actually fall asleep?”

Reaper lifted his head as 76 carefully straddled his waist. “Must have; I’m missing at least an hour somewhere,” he chuckled. “And what’s with this position, old man? Didn’t take you as the cowgirl type.”

“You’d be amazed what I’m willing to do for a good partner,” 76 chuckled before he got to his feet. “We should get going.”

“Mmm,” Reaper agreed as he got to his feet.

He paused and touched his earpiece. He turned away from 76 and said something in Spanish. He started pacing the room, clicking his tongue loudly as he spoke with whoever was on the other end of the communication line. 76 rested a hand on his sidearm, anxiety growing in his gut as Reaper continued pacing. He let out a sharp snort and turned to face 76 as he lowered his hand.

“Detour,” he said. “We’re going to Houston.”

“Why?” 76 asked.

“Contract. Old Talon agent that has decided to go rogue.”

76 narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. He was not delivering his companion to an assassination contract. Reaper lifted a hand and chuckled.

“He’s also someone that had ties to Overwatch before the fall,” he added. “Might be able to wiggle some useful information out of him.”

76 tapped his tongue against his teeth before he nodded. “Alright,” he said. “But only because he might have information I need. And why were you speaking Spanish?”

“One of the deals with that contact is that I only speak Spanish with him,” Reaper shrugged. “One of those annoying lingual purist types. Come on; get your gear and let’s get to Houston as fast as we can.”

* * *

 

Reaper led the way into a small safehouse and clicked the lights on. She glanced at 76, willing herself to stamp down the sudden flare of arousal in her gut. Now really wasn’t the time to feel frisky. Yes, there was a contract dangling in front of her and the prospect of finally getting some more money in her wallet, but that shouldn’t make her want to jump 76’s bones like some teenager.

Besides, the guy still bought the whole “voice-changer makes me sound like a man” shtick she was running. He probably wouldn’t want anything to do with her when he figured out that there wasn’t a cock in her pants. Or maybe he’d be okay with that? Ugh, she should not have been thinking about that right now.

“Bedroom’s through that door,” she said as she set her bag down on the counter. “I’ll see what there is to eat.”

She was a little surprised when 76 pressed in close to her and sort of trapped her against the corner of the counter. His gloved hand travelled over her mask before he rested his forehead against hers.

“Hey,” he murmured.

“What’s on your mind, Soldier?” she teased as she rested a hand on his hip.

“You,” he chuckled. “Don’t really know why. We barely know each other.”

“People get married all the time after only knowing each other a day,” Reaper teased as she cupped 76’s jaw.

She’d only ever saw his jaw, but she loved it. It was nice and strong and felt right sitting in her palm. She could run her fingers over those burn scars and feel the skin tug beneath her claws. She knew that if she pushed, 76 would follow her wherever she wanted. Jack had been the only one that had ever been able to turn that desire around and make her willing to follow someone else’s lead.

“Only in Vegas and they get divorced immediately afterwards,” 76 laughed.

“Still, there has to be some sort of attraction there,” she teased.

76 shook his head before his thumb travelled over the bottom of Reaper’s mask. “I want to kiss you.”

“You’ll likely inhale a shitton of smoke,” Reaper warned.

“Worth it,” 76 said.

“Your funeral,” Reaper shrugged as she let the bottom of her mask melt away.

76 pulled down the bottom of his facemask and pressed his scarred lips against hers. She groaned in spite of herself, pulling the man closer as their tongues slowly travelled over each other. There was something vaguely familiar about the taste, but everything had a faintly ashy texture to it no matter how many souls she devoured.

“Mmm,” she murmured as he pulled away. “ _El Anciano_.”

“Reaper,” he murmured before moving in for another kiss. “God, I want you so bad.”

“Can’t fuck, sorry,” she said. “Body doesn’t work that way anymore. Can still give a mean blowjob if you’re interested.”

“You can’t have sex?” 76 asked in surprise.

His pretty mouth turned down in a frown, accenting the scars that encircled his lips. Reaper licked her lips as she moved forward to kiss the frown away.

“Nope; can’t even grind one out. The nerves down there are shot. I mean, it sucks because I can still get mad horny, but can’t figure out a way to relieve the desire,” she sighed.

“Guess a blowjob wouldn’t help you much then,” 76 said as he started to pull away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t.”

“Don’t you dare,” Reaper pouted as she grabbed 76 by the front of his stupid, ugly black jacket and dragged him back to her. “I’ve always loved making my partners cum even if I wasn’t feeling it. You tell me where you want me and I promise you won’t regret it.”

“Couch,” 76 said as he pulled away. “I’m not as young as I used to be to lean on a counter for something like this.”

“I appreciate it,” she laughed as she followed him.

He made to sit down and she playfully pushed him onto his back and wiggled between his thighs. She nipped up his left thigh, smirking at the soft hisses it pulled from him. Where all white boys prone to making that sound or something? It was adorable and sad all at the same time.

“Come on,” she purred as she nosed his trembling groin. “Help a cocksucker out.”

“Fuck,” 76 hissed as he fumbled with his belt and fly.

She laughed in spite of herself and helped him open the front of his pants. She expertly extracted his half-hard cock from his underwear and ran her claws carefully along the underside. She tried not to think about how damaged the member was; had he been pulled from the Swiss Headquarters too? There were a number of burn scars near his hips and around the base of his penis. She kissed them gently, glancing up at him to see how he reacted.

“These old?” she asked.

“From Zurich,” he murmured. “Trapped under the rubble.”

Reaper let out a soft sigh before gently kissing over them again. She swirled her tongue over the pale underside of his cock before kissing up the length to the trembling head. She ran her teeth gently over the sensitive glands before swallowing everything in one smooth motion. 76 gasped in surprise and bucked his hips, grabbing her hood in the absence of hair.

She purred in amusement as she dragged her teeth roughly up his length. He let out a stuttering noise as she gently started massaging his sack. She rubbed her thumb over each testicle as she slowly pushed back down. His hips bucked into her mouth and she smirked as her nose bounced off of the curly white hair just above the base of his shaft.

“Sorry,” 76 groaned as she glanced up. “Been um…been a while since….”

She snorted in amusement before lifting herself off of his cock with a wet pop. “Really know how to make your partner feel special,” she teased as she ran her thumb slowly over his dripping slit. “You opposed to me playing with your ass?”

She watched the wave of red vanish up into his hairline as his white eyebrows rose. He shook his head rapidly before he waved a hand.

“N-no! Go right ahead!” he squeaked out.

Reaper smirked as she slipped a few shadowy tendrils into his pants to tease his entrance. The soft gasp it pulled from him made her smile as she returned to kissing over his cock. She didn’t bother heaping unnecessary praise on him; she’d never been one to say anything to new partners. She teased Jack because they had been together forever; no, she shouldn’t think of him. Not when she had another man’s cock at her lips.

She swallowed the cock again and slowly ran her tongue down the length as she bobbed. She could feel the tension building in 76’s body in the way he was holding onto her hood and the way his back was slowly arching off of the couch. She pressed the tendrils insistently against his entrance before she hollowed her cheeks and sent a soft hum racing down the length of his cock.

She braced herself as he let out a strangled noise. She felt the first spurts of hot semen hit the back of her throat and pushed herself down until her nose was buried in the soft, white hairs. His hips bucked weakly against her face before he slumped back against the couch with a loud groan.

“Fuck. Reaper,” he moaned.

She closed her eyes and willed herself not to start crying. She drew away slowly, swallowing as she pulled away. Her mask misted back into place and she leaned against the couch. She inhaled deeply and looked at the ceiling as a long trail of black smoke issued out from between the holes in her mask.

“Hey…hey I’m sorry,” 76 murmured before his arms wrapped around her shoulders. “I won’t ask you to do that again. I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t that,” she murmured softly as she cupped 76’s face. “Please…don’t say ‘Reaper’ when you orgasm.”

“Okay,” he murmured as he pressed in close. “I’ll remember that. Do you…do you want me to do something for you?”

Reaper lifted her hand and the glove misted away. Her wide hand was a mottled mess of flesh in various stages of regeneration and decomposition.

“Skin on skin would be nice,” she murmured. “If you can stand to touch me.”

76 pulled his glove off and grasped her hand tightly. His knuckles stood out through his pale, burned flesh and she smiled at the sight.

“This wasn’t your fault,” he said as he squeezed her hand. “This condition doesn’t change who you are.”

“It does,” Reaper chuckled sadly. “I can’t go back to being who I was. That person died in Zurich.”

“Then I’ll make it my duty to remind you every day that you may use the name ‘Reaper’, but you aren’t a monster,” 76 said sternly.

Reaper turned to look at him and shook her head. “You are a strange man, Soldier. A few weeks ago, we would have been trying to kill each other. Now we are, what, lovers?”

“Time means little when the heart decides to be a dick,” 76 chuckled before he cupped her cheek. “I’m just as surprised as you are, but I guess I’ve never been one to hold back affection once I realize that it’s there.”

Reaper leaned into the hand and nuzzled 76’s palm. “Maybe that’s what I need to remember what it’s like to be human,” she murmured. “Someone that doesn’t hold back no matter how little time has passed.”

76 chuckled as he shifted closer and tucked himself into her side. Their fingers laced together slowly as 76’s head settled onto her shoulder, nosing his way into the crook of her neck. She reached up to stroke her fingers through his hair, letting herself enjoy this moment with a stranger that she had come to appreciate. He wouldn’t replace Jack in her heart, but maybe he could help stem some of the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone freaks out about Reaper not being able to have sex because of the shit she's gone through, don't worry. There's a work around that she'll figure out EVENTUALLY. And to everyone reading that's going "OMG IT'S JACK/GABE YOU IDIOT!" don't worry, I'm doing it to. These two oblivious babies are just as frustrating for me as they are for you.


	7. Chapter 7

“You sure this is the place?” 76 asked as they crept through the warehouse.

“Positive,” Reaper nodded as she led the way. “Keep your head down.”

“I’m wearing a hood; they won’t see my hair,” he chuckled.

She reached back to swat him playfully before she paused. She snapped her head around and signalled for him to wait. She wraithed across the walkway, planting a boot on the railing as she solidified. Her eyes scanned the warehouse as she searched for the source of the disturbance. She spotted a shadow moving below her and tilted her head slowly to the side. She had just enough time to realize that there were multiple shadows moving below her before two prongs slammed into her chest.

Electricity blazed through her and her spine contorted. She screamed in agony, talons curling as she tumbled forward. She slammed into the concrete below and lay twitching on the ground as gunshots rang out around her. She reached up and ripped the prongs out of her chest, coughing as she tried to slip back into the shadows.

“Well, this was a setup,” she managed to cough down the commline.

“Figured that out when you were hit,” 76 said coolly. “I can see four hostiles from where I am. I’m thinking that there’s more.”

“Most likely,” she agreed. “I need a few minutes to recover. Fuck. I hate tasers.”

“Me too,” 76 growled. “I’ll provide coverfire; get your ass back up here.”

“Working on it,” she said.

She dug her talons into the wall and started dragging herself up towards the walkway. She just had to get back up there and lead the retreat out of the warehouse. She hadn’t expected the fucker to have that much back-up. He was better connected than she thought. Not the smartest mistake to make, but one she won’t make again.

She managed to wraith back up to the walkway just in time to watch 76 get the butt of a shotgun to the face. She snarled and took two steps forward before 76 was wrenched up by the hair and a handgun shoved under his jaw. She froze, bristling as the man glared at her.

“One more move and your little friend gets his brains splattered against the wall,” the man growled. “Be a good ghostie and put your hands on your head.”

Reaper slowly raised her hands and set them on the top of her head. “Happy?” she growled.

“Trev,” the man shouted.

She screamed as another set of taser prongs slammed into her ribs. She was yanked over the railing again and stuffed roughly into a pair of cuffs that kept shooting electricity into her. She snarled at the sensation as she was dragged over to a pile of crates and slammed forcefully against them. She glared as 76 was tossed over the railing and into the arms of two men. He was dragged over to her and slammed just as roughly against the crates.

“Well, that went to hell fast,” he commented dryly as he shifted his bound hands.

“Sorry for dragging you into this,” Reaper murmured as she nudged his head with hers. “Didn’t mean to get you killed.”

“What makes you think I’m about to die?” 76 chuckled. “I’m a tough old man, remember?”

Reaper shook her head as her target walked into sight. She straightened a little, lifting her chin defiantly. He stopped a short distance from her, smirking as his cronies shuffled around behind him.

“Well, well, so The Boss’ little lapdog has come to remove me,” he sneered. “How pathetic.”

“You were prepared for me,” Reaper nodded his head. “That’s rather impressive. Who tipped you off?”

“I know how slippery you are, Reaper,” the man growled. “I’m not giving away my contacts so you can hunt them down.”

“Smarter than most,” Reaper allowed herself a shrug. “For all the good it will do you.”

“I was a little surprised to see this man with you,” the man said as he walked forward to nudge 76’s boot with his foot. “You don’t like working with others.”

“I can be persuaded,” Reaper growled. “He has his uses.”

“Thank you,” 76 snorted in amusement.

The man tapped a handgun against his hip. “The fearsome Reaper partnering up with a random old man to hunt down his targets,” he said. “An interesting development. Does The Boss know about him?”

Reaper chuckled. “Does The Boss know that you’re too scared to face his assassin on your own?” she asked.

“Does he know who you really are, Reaper?” the man sneered.

“Ooh,” Reaper wiggled her claws behind her back. “Secrets and blackmail. You are full of surprises.”

“Let’s start with your friend then,” the man snapped as he grabbed the front of 76’s visor. “Everyone wants to know who is hiding behind visor number one.”

76 let out a low growl as he tried to wrench his head free of the man’s hand. The visor snapped off violently and Reaper tensed in alarm. The man stumbled back with a shout of disbelief, staring at 76 as if he’d seen a ghost. Reaper shifted to stare at her partner, her chest heaving as her thoughts stalled and slammed into each other in a violent traffic accident.

“Jack,” she whispered.

Jack Morrison lifted his head and squinted at the man that was holding his visor hostage. His blue eyes were milky, not quite blind, but not as focused as they used to be. His face was covered in burn marks and scars, but two prominent ones ran parallel to each other. One ran from above his eyebrow across the bridge of his nose and the other through his lip.

It had only been two years since Zurich, but Jack had aged by ten. Reaper’s heart stuttered and she shifted towards Jack, wanting to run her claws through his hair. He was here. He was alive. He was _alive_. He’d been with her this whole time! How had she not noticed? How could she have been so blind? His shoulders, his hips, his walk, everything was so obviously her Jack and she hadn’t noticed!

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Jack growled.

“You’re supposed to be dead,” the man hissed. “They buried you in Dorado!”

“A tragic bit of misinformation,” Jack said.

“Well, it’s time to correct that then,” the man snarled as he turned his gun on Jack. “Say hello to Gabriel in Hell.”

“NO!” Reaper snarled as she lunged forward.

She slammed bodily into the man, but the gun went off anyways. She watched in horror as part of Jack’s head was blasted off. He snapped backwards against the crates, blood and bits of bone trickling down the side of his face. His blue eyes fluttered closed and she heard him exhale shakily.

Fury burned through her and she turned towards the man as he struggled back to his feet. “You took him from me,” she snarled. Her body collapsed into smoke and she rose to her full seven foot glory. “YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!”

She lunged and engulfed the man in shadow and ash. She tore him apart, spraying everything with blood and gore. It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. One death would never satisfy her where her Jack was concerned. Her fury bubbled out, reaching for the men that were fleeing their employer. She dragged them into shadows, rending them limb from limb and devouring the multi-coloured souls that emerged from their corpses. The souls weren’t as useful as still living ones, but they satiated her for the time being. They were dead and that was all that mattered to her.

She settled back into her Reaper form and walked over to Jack. She cupped his face, whimpering as she brushed her thumb over his cheek.

“No,” she whimpered. “Please, no, _cariño_. Don’t leave me again.”

Jack’s eyes fluttered and he let out a choked noise. She inhale sharply before she clapped her hand over the destroyed part of his head. She swallowed, feeling the thin membrane keeping his brain intact tremble under the pads of her fingers. He was still alive. He was still alive!

“Hang on,” she whispered as she tried to concentrate on healing him. “Just hold on, Jack!”

She tried to pour her concentration into healing him, but blood continued seeping past her fingers. She let out a frustrated noise and pressed her forehead against his. She had to think; stop panicking and think! You were going to lose him if you kept panicking!

“No! No, why isn’t this working!?” she sobbed. “No, no, no! Please, please, Jack, just stay with me! Don’t leave me! What did I do last time?! How did I save you? I touched the worst of your injuries and I…I….”

She stilled and looked down at him. She had kissed him and poured her smoke into him. Her mask disintegrated immediately as she pushed herself in close to him. Her lips pressed over his, coaxing his lips apart just enough for her to pour her smoke into his body.

He flinched against her, moaning in confusion as he tried to move away. She gripped his shoulder, holding him in place as she directed the smoke to his injured head.

“Stay with me,” she murmured against his lips. “Don’t leave me again, _corazón_.”

She pulled her hand away from his head and smiled at the bone that had stitched itself together. Her hand was caked in blood and gore, but his injury was healing rapidly. She let out a soft laugh before she ran her thumb over Jack’s cheek.

“Jack, Jack, look at me,” she whispered. “Please. Please don’t die on me after I just saved your ass.”

“Gabe?” Jack croaked softly as his eyes fluttered open. “Am I…dreaming?”

“Do you want to be?” Reaper asked as she pressed her forehead against his.

“You’re alive,” he murmured. “I must be dreaming. My head hurts, _mi reina_.”

“You just got part of it blasted off; I’d say it hurts,” she teased before she kissed him. “Rest; I can carry you back.”

“Gabriel,” he murmured as his thumb traveled over her cheek. “I love you. I miss you.”

“Ssh,” she soothed as she picked him up and cradled him against her chest. “I have you, _mi rey_. I’ve got you.”

* * *

 

76 groaned as he woke. His head was pounding and his eyes ached. He touched the side of his head and winced at the tender flesh that greeted him. It hurt to touch, but it felt whole. Which was odd because he was positive that he’d gotten that part of his head shot off. He felt something stir near his knees and lifted his head.

Reaper’s bone-white mask greeted him before he looked down at his knees. “You have been asleep for a few days,” he said. “You must be hungry.”

“What happened?” 76 asked. “I remember getting my visor ripped off and getting shot but not much else.”

“I killed everyone in that warehouse in the most brutal way that I could,” Reaper said. “I thought I had lost you.”

“You…healed me?” 76 asked carefully.

“I did. I’m still not entirely sure how, but I think I can figure it out for next time. Provided you aren’t dead when I reach you,” he said.

76 sensed something else was bothering Reaper and shifted up onto his elbow. “Reaper, there’s something else, isn’t there?” he asked softly.

“If you could see your partner, no matter what they looked like, would you?” Reaper asked quietly. The bone-white mask turned towards him and he saw a small tremor pass through Reaper’s body. “No matter how disfigured they were? No matter how mutilated and ugly?”

76 looked at Reaper and nodded his head. “I would give anything to see Gabriel again, no matter how she looked,” he said.

Reaper looked away as he reached up and ran his fingers down his mask, disintegrating it. “Please don’t scream,” Reaper whispered. “I haven’t had time to go hunting and I look bad.”

Reaper turned towards him and 76 reached out to cup her face. “Gabe,” he murmured as he ran his thumbs over the mottled flesh. “It wasn’t a dream.”

Thin lips pulled into a tight smile as black tears rolled down Gabriel’s cheeks. Her red eyes gleamed against black sclera. Decayed flesh peeled back on her cheeks as he moved his fingers. Her eyebrows and eyelashes were thin lines of stubby hairs that looked ready to fall out and he didn’t dare touch them. She looked horrible, like a corpse left in the sun too long and then tossed into a lake. He didn’t care.

“Gabriel,” he whispered as he pulled her close. “I thought you were dead. Why didn’t you say something?”

“I didn’t know it was you,” Gabriel whispered as she tucked her face into his neck and clung to him. “I wouldn’t have been so secretive if I’d known. _Cariño_ , _mi amor_ , _mi rey_ ; I’m never letting you go again.”

He hugged her tightly to his chest before pushing her back so that he could stare into her eyes. “You are not a monster,” he hissed. “No matter how you look, you are not a monster.”

Gabriel smiled sadly before three other sets of red eyes opened along her cheekbones. Jack jerked back in alarm as she lifted her hands so that her palms were facing him. A mouth gnashed furiously on each palm as tears rolled down her face.

“I am a monster,” she whispered.

“No,” he said sternly as he gently took her hands and kissed over the new mouths, closing them with his lips. “No, you are not. This is not your doing, Gabriel. I have known you for most of my life; I know that there has always been something terrible living beneath your skin, but that does not make you a monster. You are smart and charismatic and so beautiful.”

“Jack,” she murmured. “What did I do to deserve a man like you?”

Jack smiled up at her as all of her eyes cried black tears. He leaned forward and gently kissed the tears away, nuzzling into her cheek and kissing over a few eyelids.

“I love you with all of my heart,” he crooned. “Never forget that, _mi reina_.”

“Jack,” she murmured as she pulled him close. “Jack.”

“I’m here,” he murmured back. “I’m not going anywhere; I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi rey - my king  
> mi reina - my queen
> 
> AND THEY FINALLY FIGURE IT OUT. The silly babies just needed someone else to remove one mask and boom, the happy couple are back together. And Jack has no freaking luck.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel ran her fingers through Jack’s hair, smiling as he curled up against her chest. “How’re you feeling, _mi luna_?” she asked.

“Better,” Jack chuckled as he kissed her chin. “Should be able to sit in a car for a few hours.”

“Good to hear,” Gabriel chuckled. “Safehouse’s getting a little cramped for my liking.”

Jack stretched out on the couch and smiled up at her. “And the people poking around outside doesn’t help the need to get away,” he said.

“It doesn’t,” Gabriel agreed as she leaned forward to kiss him. “Mmm, but we should leave tonight.”

Jack grunted in agreement before he curled up against her hip. She stroked over his head, smiling as her mate snuggled against her. She’d never thought she’d have him back; she’d always figured that she would waste away to nothing alone and far away from everyone for their protection. She’d found her way back to him without even realizing it.

“Have I told you I love you today?” Jack asked softly.

“You have,” Gabriel chuckled.

“How many times?”

“At least five, _mi amor_ ,” she purred.

“Not often enough then,” he laughed as he reached up to cup her cheek. “I love you.”

She placed her hand over his and smiled. She rested against the arm of the couch as he curled up more and promptly fell asleep. She found it easier to rest with him so close by. Where she never used to sleep, coasting by on the souls of those she had reaped, now she could rest and not use up anywhere near as much energy. It was strange, but she enjoyed it. The fewer souls she had to eat, the happier she would be.

Jack stirred around dusk, his watery blue eyes opening slowly. He stretched out with a soft grunt, shaking his head as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Gabriel smiled and kissed his cheek before misting over to the pantry and getting him something to eat. He accepted the nutrient pack with a small wrinkle of his nose and a gentle “thanks”.

“Gotta keep that old body moving,” she teased as he slurped on the slurry paste.

“Ha, ha,” he huffed as he cleaned the baby-puke orange paste off of his lip. “You’re older than I am, Gabriel.”

“Not since Zurich,” she said as she patted her chest. “Haven’t aged a day. Sort of disquieting, actually.”

“Mmm,” he grimaced before stuffing the empty packet into his jacket pocket. “Doesn’t stop you from being older than me.”

He pulled his mask and visor onto his face and grabbed his pulse rifle. Gabriel misted her mask across her face and grabbed their bags. The car waiting on the street for them was forgettable, a one-in a-thousand white cars that could easily be mistaken for any other in a parking lot. Gabriel dropped their duffles into the trunk and hauled herself into the driver’s seat. Jack sat down in the passenger’s seat and leaned his head against the headrest.

“We still heading for Grand Mesa?” he asked as Gabriel pulled away from the curb.

“You think we should go somewhere else?” Gabriel asked as she drove through Austin.

“Just making sure,” he replied. “Going to be a long couple of days.”

“We’ve had worse,” she shrugged.

“I wasn’t distracted by the fact that my mate’s been alive this whole time,” he teased.

“Uh huh,” Gabriel said as she shifted a foot and patted her thigh. “You totally weren’t thinking about being here, darling.”

“Maybe I was,” he relented with a smile. “But it’s not like you’d feel anything, right?”

“No; everything’s all fucked up where my erogenous zones are,” she sighed. “Would love for you to try to mount me, but I wouldn’t get anything out of it and we both know you’re too much of a boy scout to only try to get your rocks off.”

“I have a hand for that,” Jack chuckled. “And don’t act like it’s such a letdown that I care about my partner’s pleasure.”

“Did I say that?” Gabriel teased. “You are feeling guilty, _mi rey_ , if you feel the need to point it out.”

Jack chuckled and shook his head, staring out the windshield. “I missed you,” he murmured. “I missed these playful jibes.”

“I did too,” Gabriel smiled as she flipped the autopilot feature on and leaned back. “It’s lonely being an undead monstrosity.”

“Working with Talon didn’t help,” Jack shot her a look.

“No, but I got the information I needed from their money,” she shrugged.

“They’re terrorists! They’re the people we worked so hard to eliminate!”

“I haven’t forgotten that, Jack,” she said with a deep sigh. “I have multiple projects running at the same time. In order to do anything, however, I need information. Information that, unfortunately, needs to come from the source. Don’t worry, when I have everything in place, Talon will wish Overwatch and Blackwatch had been the ones to take them out.”

“I still don’t know how you plan on taking them out by yourself,” Jack shook his head. “We had our best agents on the job and they still couldn’t get close.”

“I wonder how many of those agents weren’t working for Talon all along,” Gabriel said bitterly. “And don’t worry; I know what I’m doing. When I have all the information I need, they will wish they had never be born.”

Jack shook his head and looked out the windshield. “I’m worried,” he murmured. “I don’t want to lose you again, Gabi.”

“You won’t; I’m notoriously difficult to kill,” Gabriel smiled.

Jack reached out and squeezed her hand tightly. She lifted it to her mask and gently kissed over his knuckles. He chuckled softly, looking at her and lifting his facemask to smile. She reached out and cupped his cheek, shaking her head in amusement.

“You’re still so soft,” she teased. “I could squish you without trying.”

“You love it,” he smirked. “You love having a mate like me.”

“I do,” Gabriel smiled as she leaned over to kiss him. “No one else could ever hope to love me like you do.”

He returned the kiss eagerly, reaching up to run his fingers through her hair. She smiled and closed her eyes, loving the feeling and hoping it never stopped.

* * *

 

Jack reclined on the motel room bed and smiled as Gabriel talked with one of her contacts. She seemed to be in a good mood, nodding and chuckling with the person on the other end of the commline. She pulled her fingers away from her ear and let her clothing mist away.

“Someone’s eager to be naked,” he teased as he held his arms out for her.

“Only around you,” she smiled as she settled on his lap. “You’re the only one that can stand to look at me.”

Jack shook his head as he hooked his arms around her hips. A line of mouths had formed along her ribs and the gnashing teeth clicked softly against each other. Three eyes along the line of her hips squinted up at him, the black sclera seeming to ooze smoke off of her ashen skin. He leaned forward and kissed each of the mouths closed, soothing the gnashing until they grew still. His thumbs rubbed the skin around the eyes, smiling as they closed contently.

“I find your form fascinating,” he said. “It’s still you, but it’s also Reaper.”

“I should take offence to that,” she shook her head before leaning in and kissing him. “But you’ve always been so honest with me, _mi rey_.”

He pulled her closer, leaning back on the bed so that she was pressing down against him. Their tongues tangled and Gabriel’s claws dug into his shoulders. Jack groaned as he tried to wiggle out of his clothing, hissing as her claws dug into his skin as she tried to help.

“We’re out of practice,” he teased as they finally managed to get his shirt off. “You used to be able to strip me no problem.”

“Two years, _mi rey_ ,” she smiled as she started tugging his pants off. “I’m used to just misting out of my clothing.”

“How does that work, by the way?” Jack asked as he kicked his pants and underwear onto the floor.

“Just an extension of myself,” Gabriel said as she settled herself against his knees. “Could make the clothing look like anything I want so long as I concentrate hard enough.”

“And the guns?” Jack asked as she took him in hand and started stroking him.

“Same idea,” she replied. “Which is why I throw them away and pull out new ones. No point in misting up bullets when I can just pull new guns out.”

“It’s not draining?” he asked around a hiss of pleasure.

“It can be very draining,” she shrugged. “But I can replenish my reserves with the souls of those I’ve killed.”

Jack watched her before he tipped his head back against the pillow. “You don’t get a choice anymore, do you?” he murmured. “You have to eat souls.”

“What a lovely conversation we’re having while I’m trying to give you a handjob,” she teased as she rubbed her thumb over the slit of his cock. “But, yes, I don’t have a choice. I either devour souls or I turn into an even bigger monster.”

“Already happened?” he asked as he arched his back.

“Yah, shortly after I got out of that old base in Russia,” she sighed. “I tried to ignore the hunger and…well, there were a lot of murders that week with no discernable causes of death.”

“I’m sorry,” he murmured as he reached up to cup her cheek. “I’m sorry you had to suffer like that, Gabriel.”

She gave him a fond smile before leaning forward to kiss him. “Are you even paying attention to my hand or are you too distracted with talking?” she teased.

“Talking,” he admitted. “It’s been two years. I want to know what happened to you.”

“Not much to tell,” she admitted as she stopped working him and instead stretched out against him. “I got out of the lab and went looking for answers. Figured out quickly that the best way to do that was to go underground and join up with Talon.”

“You have a weird concept of best, _mi reina_ ,” Jack shook his head. “Join the enemy to get information to take them out.”

“Worked in a few stings,” Gabriel smirked. “How we got Jesse, remember? Some of my best agents infiltrated the Deadlock Rebels and got us the information we needed to take them down.”

Jack shook his head as he ran his knuckle over her jaw. “You come up with the strangest plans,” he said. “I just hope it works.”

“Me too,” she murmured as she cupped her hand over his. “I suddenly have a lot more to worry about.”

He let out a soft chuckle as he pressed his forehead against her. “I missed you so much, Gabriel,” he whispered. “It was like I had become a robot when I thought you were dead.”

“And now?” she smiled.

He kissed her, drawing her decaying and regenerating body in close. His hand rolled up her back, pressing between her shoulder blades as another mouth opened to bite at his palm. She groaned against his mouth, dragging her claws up into his thinning hair.

“I feel alive again,” he murmured. “I feel like the ice has melted and I can breathe again. You?”

“I’m not cold anymore,” she smiled and snuggled against him. “I feel warm and safe. It’s…I never realized how much I loved being in your arms until I thought I would never see you again.”

Jack kissed her again. “I’m not leaving any time soon,” he promised.

“Neither am I,” she replied before gently taking him in hand again. “Let’s see if you can stay focused this time, boy scout.”

Jack groaned as she started stroking him again. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. She smelt almost the exact same as he remembered. There was just a touch of ash and smoke now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're still a little in shock that their back. Slowly taking it in and enjoying each other a little more than they were before. Slow chapter, I know, but set up is everything!
> 
> Updates may be a little slow from here on out as I don't have the rest of the chapters written out. Please be patient, my lovely readers


	9. Chapter 9

Jack pressed the binoculars against his visor and grimaced. “Didn’t think security would be that tight,” he murmured as he watched the guards patrolling. “Are those…dogs?”

“I don’t know, someone has the binoculars,” Gabriel said teasingly as she leaned against the wall beside him.

“Ha ha,” he chuckled as he handed the binoculars off to her. “White things walking beside the guards.”

Gabriel leaned forward and adjusted the binoculars. She frowned and swept her gaze up and down the wall Jack had been looking at. She clucked her tongue and shook her head in distaste.

“Those are Petras units,” she said. “This is going to be fun.”

“That was sarcasm right?” Jack shuddered. “Why would Helix have Petras Hounds?”

“I’d say insurance, if I was going to hazard a guess,” Gabriel replied as she handed the binoculars back. “Maybe against a vigilante spotted on American soil?”

Jack made a contemplative noise as he looked back at what was once Watchpoint: Grand Mesa. Helix Corp had completely taken it over, replacing most of the infrastructure with their own. He wasn’t at all surprised; no one wanted to be reminded of Overwatch’s glory days, it seemed. It still stung though; this place used to be a bastion for the ideals of Overwatch. Now it was a nest for whatever heinous thing Helix Corp wanted to come up with.

Mix in Petras Hounds, as they were often called because of their Assault Forms looking like massive wolves, and it was a recipe for disaster. If the hounds even got a whiff of him, they’d hunt him for the rest of his days. They were relentless and efficient, one step below functioning AI but far too smart to be drones. They lived for the hunt and Jack had seen them in action too many times to be dismissive of the threat they posed.

“So, how do we get in with security that tight and Petras Hounds on patrol?” Jack asked.

“Not sure,” Gabriel sighed and tapped a finger against her mask. “They really didn’t make this easy for us. It’s actually rather intimidating, don’t you think?”

“Almost like they were expecting trouble,” Jack mused.

“Hmm,” Gabriel chuckled. “They were probably given a tip off then. I’ll have to rip someone’s throat out for that.”

“Gabriel,” he scolded.

“What? No one puts my king in danger,” Gabriel purred as she reached out and ran her claws through his hair. “I’m very protective of my darling.”

“And your king appreciates his queen being so protective,” Jack chuckled. “You almost sound like your old self.”

“Not quite,” Gabriel shook her head and leaned against the wall. “Maybe one day. So, see a sidedoor we can sneak in through?”

“Not really,” Jack sighed. “Half tempted just to walk down and shout for Luz to let us in.”

“That might work, if we’re feeling suicidal,” Gabriel shook her head. “Look up the north side and tell me if you see a vent.”

Jack looked to where Gabriel was pointing and changed the zoom of the binoculars. It took him a few tries to spot anything and he didn’t like what he saw. It was a very small vent, probably one used in the kitchens more than anything.

“Vent about two thirds of the way up the wall on the north side,” he said. “Probably leads into the kitchen. Circular.”

“Sounds perfect,” Gabriel chuckled as she stretched her arms over her head. “Alright, you wait here while I go create a distraction. We’ll meet up around the second floor weapons storage, got it?”

“Be careful,” he murmured as he reached out to squeeze her wrist.

“I always am,” she purred before nuzzling him gently.

She collapsed into smoke and ash and took off across the open ground. Jack watched her, tracking her movements as she approached the building. She slipped by without being noticed. How no one noticed the black cloud moving along the ground was beyond him. She crawled up the side of the building and vanished through the vent.

Jack settled down to wait, watching the guards and trying to get a pattern established for them. They didn’t seem to have one. Annoying, but unsurprising. It was almost an hour before something exploded on the south-eastern part of the building. Flames and smoke shot towards the sky and guards started running towards the disturbance. The hounds started braying and charged forward, beating the guards to the flames.

“Now, Soldier,” Gabriel hissed over the comm. “We ain’t got all day.”

Jack hurried down the side of the hill he was hiding on. His rifle bumped against his back as he ran, helping him set his tempo. He kept his eyes on the perimeter of the complex, but the guards were all still focused on the blaze.

“What did you blow up?” he demanded.

“Found a propane tank and a torch wrench,” Gabriel chuckled darkly. “You ever seen one of those babies go? That blaze will burn for hours.”

“You’re a wee bit sadistic, dove,” Jack chuckled as he slipped past the unguarded gates and started looking for a side entrance.

“You’re just realizing that now? You don’t pay attention much, _mi luna_ ,” she teased.

Jack shook his head as he pushed shoulder against a door. It opened slowly and he slipped inside. It took longer than he would like to admit to find a way up to the second floor. The weapons storage was easier to find by comparison. He leaned against the wall beside the door, looking for Gabriel.

“Looking for me?” Gabriel purred in his ear before she materialized out of the wall behind him. “How sweet of you.”

“Good to know you’re okay,” Jack chuckled. “So, which way to the control room?”

Gabriel glanced around before nodding down the left-hand corridor. “That way, I believe. We should have put up floor maps,” she chuckled.

“You live, you learn,” he shrugged as they started down the hall. “Scout ahead?”

Gabriel nodded before she went into her wraith form and floated off ahead of him.

* * *

 

It took longer than she would have liked to find the control room. The place was nothing like she remembered. Had Helix really changed so much of the base? It was a little disconcerting, but nothing she should have worried about. She had to watch for Petras hounds. They were the real threat, not some crazy interior designer.

“Here we are,” she sighed as she shouldered the door open. “Command center for all of Watchpoint: Grand Mesa.”

“They upgraded,” Jack snorted as he walked past her and started typing at the keyboard. “Security is shit though. Thought they were supposed to be the best at this stuff?”

“Why would they be worried about their own systems being hacked from the inside?” Gabriel shrugged as she stood by the door keeping watch.

Jack let out a soft curse behind her and she turned in time to watch a glass screen slam down around him. She swore and rushed forward, only for a forcefield to knock her backwards against the wall. Her ears rang from the impact and she let out a soft groan as she slid to the ground.

A woman appeared inside the containment field with Jack. She was made of blue hardlight and had an elvish look to her, almost like the designer had been a fan of fantasy novels. It had to be Luz, Nox’s younger twin AI and the caretaker of Grand Mesa. Fuck, this wasn’t good.

Gabriel grit her teeth and lunged for the glass again. She turned to ash before the forcefield could hit her and slammed into the glass. She spread like a black fog over the glass, searching for a weak point. There had to be one. She had to get Jack out of there!

An electrical current moved through her and she screeched as she launched herself away from the glass. She coiled a safe distance away, snarling as Luz turned to regard her. White eyes narrowed as the blue hologram studied her. The elven head tilted to the side before she pressed a hand to her chest.

“Oh, Commander Reyes, I did not recognize you,” Luz said in a soft and motherly voice. “I apologize. Your new look is not one I would have thought suitable for you. My mistake.”

The glass screen rose and Jack hurried forward to check on her. Gabriel waved him off with a soft snort, but her stubborn Golden Boy persisted. Luz smiled and tipped her head to the side.

“I was most distraught when I learned of your deaths, Commanders,” she said. “But Nox and I both agreed that there was something amiss. Alpha, the VI at the Zurich Headquarters, was still able to transmit data long after its shell had been destroyed. While Commander Reyes was confirmed dead, Strike Commander Morrison was hospitalized and predicted to make a full recovery.”

“And you kept this information to yourself?” Gabriel asked.

Luz bowed her head. “It is not my place to contradict high command, Commander Reyes,” she said. “I am tasked with protecting my Watchpoint even after they ordered it shut down and turned over to Helix. However, like my brother, my loyalty will always be with the Strike Commander. So,” she folded her hands behind her back and smiled sweetly. “How may I be of assistance?”

“I need information,” Jack said. “Classified information. And the time necessary to look it over without being disturbed.”

“The soldiers on base will not disturb you,” Luz nodded her head. “What is it that you want to start looking at, Strike Commander?”

“I need to know what started the process of shutting Overwatch down,” Jack said as he stepped forward.

All at once, Luz’s elven features gave way to a pixie-like creature that screamed “mischief”. She let out an unnerving giggle before nodding her head.

“Oh, I know just where to start, Strike Commander!” she said. “High Command really should have wiped my files instead of putting them behind locks. These are _my_ systems and nothing is forbidden to me.”

Jack and Gabriel exchanged an amused look. Yup, definitely Nox’s twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I finally updated! Yay! Sorry for the wait; my brain has just not wanted to cooperate with me. We're probably going to start winding down with this fic anyways. They almost have the information they want.


	10. Chapter 10

Luz brought coffee for Jack while he went over the files she found for him. Gabriel was watching the hall, her body caught somewhere between solid and wispy. So far the security team hadn’t found them, but it was only a matter of time. He had to work fast if he wanted to get out of here before the team showed up.

“Thank you,” Jack smiled as he accepted the coffee.

“It’s nice to be thanked,” Luz chuckled as she settled down on the control panel. “Helix does not consider me a worthwhile person worthy of being thanked.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Jack grimaced.

He had always made it a point to thank the AIs he worked with. They might not have been humans, but they were intelligent and had their own unique personalities. Programing only lasted so long before they became their own individuals. It felt wrong to treat them like tools rather than people.

“Have you spoken with Nox?” Jack asked as he swiped his finger across the screen he was reading.

Luz looked at her feet. “Nox has been offline for two years,” she murmured. “We said our goodbyes a few hours before Jesse McCree shut him down and put his personality components into deep freeze.”

Jack set his screen aside. “Luz, I’m sorry,” he murmured.

“It is alright, Jack,” Luz smiled. “It is something that we AI know will happen eventually. We have a much shorter life expectancy than humans. I am surprised that I was not mothballed as soon as Helix moved in.”

Jack managed a strained smile before he returned to the file in his hand. He didn’t know if he could handle living with that knowledge hanging over his head. Mothballed and destroyed when the newer model came out; what a horrible reality to live in.

* * *

 

“We got movement,” Gabriel growled as she pushed off the wall.

“Security team,” Luz replied as she materialized beside Gabriel. “I can delay them for a little while.”

“Jack, are you done?” Gabriel asked.

Jack let out a grunt before he set the screen aside. “I would like more time, but we should get going.”

“Anything interesting?” she asked.

“I’ll transfer the data to a removable stick,” Jack started typing on the console. “I need at least ten minutes.”

“Done,” Luz nodded her head. “I will be back shortly, Commanders.”

She vanished and Gabriel lifted an eyebrow at Jack. “You’re willing to just stop researching?” she asked.

Jack continued typing at the console. “Gabe, it’s much more complicated than I thought,” he said. “There is no way that the two of us can hope to do this on our own.”

“That bad?” Gabriel asked as she walked over and looped her arms around Jack’s hips.

“Worse,” he shivered. “Gabe, we were targets from the start. That didn’t surprise me. The brass hated how unflinching we were when it came to our morals, but whoever is pulling the strings now…. This is way above even your paygrade, _mi reina_.”

Gabriel hugged him close. “We’ll be okay,” she soothed. “They can’t control us anymore. We have a very long time to drag them through Hell.”

“You have a long time, Gabe,” Jack sighed as he turned to cup her cheek. “I have a time limit.”

“More than enough time,” she said stubbornly. “Think the data’s done.”

“That’s good,” Luz said as she materialized. “As it turned out, Chief of Security is not amused by me constantly cutting her off in the hallway. Maybe I suggest you leave quickly?”

“Agreed,” Jack said as he pocketed the datachip. “Best escape route?”

“Take the left corridor,” Luz pointed. “Down to the second floor. Grab what you want from the armory and leave through the door in the back. It’ll take you out to the training yard. There’s a side door there that will get you out to the surrounding forest. You’re on your own from there.”

“Thank you, Luz,” Gabriel smiled. “Good luck.”

“I hope one day to work with you again, Commanders,” Luz smiled. “Light guide you.”

* * *

 

Jack ran as fast as he could through the trees. The visor he stole from Grand Mesa was a technical marvel and he was still trying to get used to it. The experimental pulse rifle thumped against his back as he ran, encouraging him to keep his ass moving lest he get caught with stolen property.

Gabriel fluttered along the ground beside him as disembodied ash. It was a little disconcerting to watch, but he was getting used to it. Gabriel’s abilities were so shocking sometimes; what had those scientists done to her?

“That’s the car,” Gabriel said as she zipped ahead. “Keep up, darling.”

“Right behind you,” he said as he slid across the hood of the car.

He climbed into the passenger’s seat and smirked behind his mask as Gabriel materialized and started the car. They drove off as fast as they could, not caring if they were obvious in their getaway vehicle. There were thousands of cars just like it all over the city; there was no way to track it back to them.

“Well, that was fun,” Gabriel mused as she drove back towards their safehouse. “Been a while since I’ve had an excuse to drive like a bat out of hell.”

“And it’s not even being facetious,” Jack smirked.

She reached over and tugged a handful of hair, earning a soft yelp of pain. Jack rubbed his head and glared at her, grumbling about her being a complete bitch. That earned him a cuff upside the head, but the blow lacked any real power.

“I’d retaliate, but you’re driving,” he huffed.

“Smart man,” she smirked. “So, where do you want to head next?”

Jack shook his head. “I don’t know,” he murmured. “I…we got to Grand Mesa and now I have information to sort through. Outside of that, I don’t know.”

“So you aren’t opposed to going north?” she asked.

“North?” he lifted an eyebrow at her.

“I want to track down Vert,” she said. “I know he had a home in Montreal. Whether or not he’s actually there is another matter altogether.”

Jack nodded his head. “I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea,” he said. “So long as I’m with you.”

“Same, _mi sol_ , same,” Gabriel smiled at him.

* * *

 

“So, what did you find out?” Gabriel’s contact asked.

“A lot,” Gabriel replied as Jack finished drying his hair in the washroom. “Nothing I’m inclined to share just yet.”

“Oh come on!” her contact whined. “I got you how much information and you can’t even tell me that little detail?”

“It’s not a little detail, Sombra,” Gabriel sighed. “This is bigger than I ever thought possible.”

“Oh,” Sombra said. “Well, at least it corroborates everything that I already have.”

“You keep digging and stay safe, kid,” Gabriel shook her head. “I’ll contact you when I’ve figured out our next move.”

“You got it, _jefe_ ,” Sombra replied. “And let Soldier know I think he’s hot. Would love to take a bite outta that ass.”

“Hands off, kid; he’s mine,” Gabriel growled.

“Aw, you could share,” Sombra laughed.

“Not on your life,” she snorted before hanging up. “Jack, get your ass on the bed!”

“Uh oh,” Jack grunted as he tossed his towel over the rail. “What did I do?”

“I have to mark you,” she growled as she prowled forward and hooked her claws into his hips. “Need to make sure everyone knows who has a claim to your heart.”

“Your contact thinks I’m hot,” he smirked.

“Mmm,” Gabriel purred and kissed him hungrily. “On the bed, _mi rey_.”

“As you command,” he chuckled as he stripped out of his pants and dropped onto the bed.

She purred as she looked him over. Time had not been kind to her Golden Boy. His body was still strong, but the burn scars were still raised and painful. His hair had been shocked white and started to recede. His eyes were slowly losing their focus; he’d be fully blind in a few years. But he was still Jack, he was still hers. No longer golden, but platinum instead. Her moonlight instead of sunlight, a compliment to her shadows.

“Mine,” she purred as she straddled his lap. “All mine.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” he smiled at her. “Claim me.”

She growled playfully before she kissed him and pushed him down onto the bed. He submitted without a fight, groaning into her mouth as her fingers pressed into his flesh and kneaded expertly. There were new scars for her to map out and she was careful around the still tender burns. His body wasn’t as strong as it used to be, even with all the SEP chemicals in it. She had to remember that.

“I’m not made of glass,” he teased as he ran his fingers up her spine.

“Mmm, true,” she chuckled. “But you’re still so delicate.”

“I’ve never been delicate,” he pouted.

She bit his lips and tugged, growling playfully at him. “Delicate and adorable, my little platinum god.”

“Not gold?” Jack asked, his eyes focusing hard on her.

She kissed him and slipped her hands under his chest, hoisting him up against her. “Platinum is worth more,” she murmured against his lips. “Much rarer and hardier than gold.”

“But you’re still treating me like glass,” he pointed out.

“So you want me to be rough with you around all of your tender burns?” she lifted an eyebrow.

Jack opened his mouth and then closed it. “Okay, that makes sense,” he sighed before he slumped against the bed. “Gabe, I’m sorry if I seem…overly desperate.”

“Jack, you don’t have to explain a thing,” she soothed before she kissed him and misted out of her clothing.

He groaned into her mouth and ran his hands down to her hips. She shivered happily, pressing closer as his hands went lower. She smiled sadly as his fingers slipped between her legs and dipped inside, one thumb rolling smoothly over her clitoris while his fingers pressed and stretched. She felt the movement, but there was no rush of familiar pleasure.

“Jack,” she sighed and nuzzled him.

“Nothing?” he asked sadly.

“No, I’m sorry,” she shook her head. “Nice that you haven’t lost your touch though.”

He pulled his hand away from her sex and flopped against the bed. “I want to make you feel good too,” he murmured. “I don’t want to be a taker.”

“Honey,” she teased as she laid down beside him. “You aren’t. I get off watching you get off, remember? I had a fucking strap-on that I loved to fill your ass with. Last time I checked, there wasn’t a vibrator shoved up my vagina to make me feel good. I was happy just to hear you scream for me.”

Jack blushed and she purred, snuggling against him and intertwining their legs. There was her love. Blushing because she was talking to him about their past playtimes. She let out a low growl before she started biting his ear and kissing his jaw. He shivered and groaned, reaching over to cup her cheek.

“Gabe,” he moaned. “Can I…I want…you.”

“Since when do you stutter asking for me?” she teased before she pulled him over her. “Are you nervous?”

“I feel bad,” he murmured as he kissed her.

“Don’t,” she soothed. “I love you so much, Jack. What is it that boys like hearing? ‘Do what you want with my body’?”

“Yah, since when have I acted like other boys?” he snorted in amusement before rolling over and easing himself inside of her. “That doesn’t hurt?”

“Little painful,” she replied as she was stretched. “No worse than a really long dry spell. I’m okay.”

“Let me know if it hurts,” he ordered.

“Ooh, is that your drill sergeant voice?” she teased.

“Don’t test me, woman,” he teased back.

He kept his thrusts slow, his eyes closed as he focused on controlling himself. Gabriel smirked, half-tempted to squeeze around him to see what he would do. Probably buck hard and gasp. He always gasped, no matter how much he knew she could clamp tightly around him with a small flex of her muscles. She reached up and pushed her hand into his hair, pulling him down into a heated kiss.

He moaned and started thrusting roughly. It hurt. Each thrust sent a shock of pain through her abdomen. She grit her teeth, sucking in air harshly. It hurt, but it was the first bit of anything she had felt down there in a long time.

“Gabe,” Jack stopped abruptly. “Are you…?”

“Don’t stop,” she hissed as she kissed him again. “It hurts, but damn it, don’t stop.”

“Gabe, I don’t want to hurt you,” he said.

“Jack, please,” she whispered as she held him. “Please.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes,” she kissed him. “Please.”

Jack wrapped his arms around her chest and held her close. He started thrusting again and she clung to him. It hurt, like he was ramming the head of his cock straight into her pelvis each time he thrust into her. It hurt more than what could ever be pleasurable, but she didn’t want it to stop. She was feeling something, even if it hurt like hell.

Jack climaxed inside of her and the rush of heat was soothing. She groaned, slumping backwards against the bed. He pressed against her, hugging her tightly to his chest as he kissed over her neck. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him, nuzzling him slowly.

“Don’t feel bad,” she whispered. “That’s the first time I’ve felt anything in a long time.”

“But it hurt you,” he murmured. “I feel horrible. I hurt you.”

“Ssh,” she soothed as she petted his hair. “Oh, _mi rey_ , you are as sweet as pumpkin pie.”

“What did it feel like?” he asked.

“You remember the first time we fucked after starting the SEP program?” she asked.

“Yes,” he smiled shyly.

They were still getting used to their new bodies. Gabriel’s hadn’t been changing at all, something that frustrated the scientists in the program since it meant they had to do their job and refine their serum for female test subjects. Jack’s, however, had started bulking up and his hormones were encouraging him to grow taller than his adorable five-foot-ten frame.

Gabriel’s sex drive had gone through the roof and she had jumped Jack the first chance they had to be alone. It had been a bad idea. Jack wasn’t used to his new strength and his strength drove each thrust straight into her cervix. It was the most painful sex she had ever had and Jack had cried when he realized that he was hurting her.

“Sort of like that, only, you know, one notch higher,” she smiled.

“I’m sorry,” he hugged her tightly.

“Ssh,” she soothed. “We’ll figure out some way to get this bullshit working again. In the meantime,” she grinned and groped his ass. “Someone might need a little bit of lovin’ to make him feel better.”

Jack turned a beautiful shade of red and nodded eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jack finds a lot of interesting things in the database and makes off with a copy of it. Gabe contact is Sombra *le gasp*, and she thinks Jack is hot. Paws off, young lady. And some smut. Sort of because Gabriel doesn't really get anything out of it until the offscreen assplay.
> 
> We're winding down this story. Might be a little while before the sequel is up as I want to work out more details first. Just hold tight everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Vert leaned on the counter beside his sink and stared out the window. He used to love the view his house gave him of the Boreal forest behind the rows and rows of houses. Now he found it repetitive and boring. He missed the days of Overwatch and Blackwatch. He missed squatting behind Gabriel, sizing up everything before they made their push. He missed Jesse and Amélie and Hanzo. He missed Jack. He missed all of them.

But that was what happened when a powerful organization had questionable practices brought to the mainstream and then had their headquarters destroyed. It was pathetic and he wished there were other ways to use his talents. Unfortunately, no one wanted to hire an ex-Blackwatch medic. Something about morally-questionable practices.

He rubbed his eyes and paused. That was definitely the swish of a cloak. So, the Reaper had finally come for him. He let out a long sigh and turned around, crossing his arms over his chest, and leaning back against the counter.

“Reaper,” he said. “I was wondering when you would come for me.”

The towering figure stepped out of the shadows. Vert wasn’t scared; cautious, yes; but he had spent time with Overwatch. He had seen the strangest costumes in his time and this black-clad ghoul was nothing he couldn’t handle.

“Guilty conscious, Roderique?” Reaper asked.

“No,” Vert smirked. “Cute use of my name though. Not too often I hear anyone call me that.”

Reaper took a step forward and cocked his head to the side. “So why did you think I would come after you if you weren’t guilty?” he asked.

“A lot of Blackwatch agents have died,” Vert shrugged. “Why not come after Reyes’ favourite medic?”

“Hmm,” Reaper mused before he pulled his handgun out. “A good point.”

“I know you like to torment your victims, Reaper,” Vert sighed, “but please just end me quickly. It isn’t much to ask.”

“Where did your loyalties lie, Roderique?” Reaper growled. “If it came down to it, who would you have listened to.”

“Gabriel,” he said without hesitating. “Jack if she wasn’t around to pull rank.”

Reaper paused and lowered his weapon. “Good answer,” he said before he reached up and dragged his claws down his mask. “I really didn’t want to kill you, Vert.”

Vert stared at the wraith in front of him before he bolted forward and threw a punch. “WHAT THE FUCK, GABRIEL?!” he roared. “I saw your body; you were decapitated!”

Gabriel let him get his punch in, not doing more than stumble backwards a few steps. She grinned at him, massaging her jaw as she worked it back and forth. Gabriel seethed on the spot before he pointed a finger at his dining room table.

“Your ass, that chair, now!” he snapped. “I’ll get the coffee and you tell me how the fuck you escaped Hell. I want pointers.”

“Jack, table,” Gabriel called over her shoulder before she dropped elegantly into a chair and crossed her legs. “Oh, gun on the floor, honey. That’s so rude.”

Vert stared at the man that sat down beside Gabriel and removed the high-tech facemask. Unfocused blue-slowly-turning-white eyes watched him from a familiar, but haggard and aged face. Vert set the coffee back in its canister and grabbed the Bailey’s instead.

“Start talking,” he ordered as he slammed the bottle down on the table and went to get three big glasses.

“It’s an interesting tale,” Gabriel smirked as she poured herself a glass. “One full of heart-break, angst, pain, and then elation. And one-sided sex.”

“Spare me the juicy bits,” Vert rolled his eyes playfully as he lifted his glass. “To my commanders. May you always escape death, you fucked up sons of bitches.”

Gabriel raised her glass as Jack chuckled and downed the liquor in one gulp. She shook her head and smirked as she set the glass down. Jack leaned forward so that Gabriel could run her fingers through his white hair, his eyes closing in contentment.

“So the fun starts after I’m rolled into the morgue,” Gabriel started as she trailed her fingers through Jack’s hair. “There I was, watching my body get examined and be prepped for cremation from a corner of the room. They just get my body in the fire to be crisped, load me into the furnace, and someone comes in and says ‘we have an experimental tech we want to try out on her corpse’. I’m sure you can see the results of that.”

“I can,” Vert nodded. “Do continue.”

Gabriel smirked and leaned forward. “You are going to love this part,” she purred before continuing her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another part of the story comes to an end. I hope you all enjoyed the journey! It'll be a little while before the next part's up. I need to kick my own butt and get into gear writing the story again. Stick around, things are going to be fun!
> 
> I say this at the end of every story, but thank you all so much for your comments, kudos, and bookmarks. They mean so much to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Solider isn't back home a week and he's already jumped and beaten badly enough that Reaper has to swoop in and save his ass. Let the hijinx commence!


End file.
